Siempre Fui Tuyo
by Sara Verset
Summary: Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic. Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia Original** **:** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **Manga**

 **Relato** **: Siempre Fui Tuyo**

 **Género** **: Drama, Romance**

 **Idioma: español (castellano)**

 **Autora** **: Sara Verset.**

 **Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a**

 **No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido**

* * *

 ** _SIEMPRE FUI TUYO_**

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic_. _**Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad**_

 _ **UNO.**_

Cuando las bombas empezaron a caer cerca de palacio, Historia Reiss acababa de dar su última bocanada de aire antes de perder el conocimiento y quedarse tendida sobre la cama, con las sábanas se teñían de rojo bajo sus piernas. Su mano era sujetada por el hombre que la acompañó durante todo este tiempo. Ahora era apartado por el médico, siendo la matrona quien se encargó del bebé, el cual comenzó a llorar tras el instante de salir del vientre de su madre. Con las manos atadas y debiendo parar la hemorragia que hacía peligrar la vida de la reina, no tuvieron otra que echar mano de la primera persona que vieran. Porque el compañero sentimental de Historia acababa de sufrir un ataque de nervios que el médico debió atajar con un calmante.

Tras vocear el apellido Ackerman, una joven de cabello oscuro ingresó a prisa en la habitación, alarmada porque la llamaran. La matrona volvió a preguntar por su identidad para asegurarse. Le pidió que sostuviera al niño y permaneciera en la sala, al resguardo del frío donde el resto de sus compañeros esperaban con angustia reportes de lo que pasaba. Aunque, a juzgar por el cese de gritos de Historia, supusieron su alumbramiento. En un rincón, Mikasa encontró un sillón donde sentarse con el nacido en brazos, cuyos sollozos trataba de apaliar meciéndolo. Al tiempo que observaba la sangre derramada por Historia sobre la cama. Mientras el médico trataba de recuperar la respiración de la joven madre con presiones cortas y concisas, rogando porque regresara. Fue a los pocos minutos que su corazón volvió a latir y los dos expertos respiraron. La matrona se encargó de coser lo herido, mientras el médico trataba de limpiar a Historia, llena de sudor y sangre.

El niño dejó de llorar y quedó dormido en los brazos de Mikasa, quien sin pensar se levantó para acercarse al lecho donde dormitaba la reina. La vio, y lo que vio le sobrecogió. Al poco llegó alguien, una enfermera quien al parecer solía trabajar con el médico. Había tal caos en Paradis que entre enterarse sobre la reina y salir de su distrito le habían llevado tres horas, las mismas que Historia había tardado en alumbrar. La enfermera alargó las manos hacia la morena quien, despertando de su trance, insistió en ocuparse del bebé hasta que su madre despertara. La mujer no vio problema en que quisiera cuidarlo pero debía examinarlo. Por lo que la joven tuvo que abandonar la habitación. Nada más adentrarse en el salón sus compañeros se levantaron del asiento de un salto. Armin Arlet se acercó a Mikasa con pretensión de averiguar. La percibió menguada y eso aumentó su preocupación.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Historia? ¿Qué ha sido del bebé? –preguntó apresurado Jean Kristein, adelantándose a Armin.

― El niño está bien –respondió Mikasa, dando a su vez la revelación del sexo del recién nacido- Pero…

― ¡¿Pero…?! –insistió Connie Springter ésta vez

― Historia está muy mal. Ha perdido mucha sangre. No saben si pasará de esta noche

Reunieron madera y encendieron la chimenea del salón antes de que la oscuridad cayera, consiguiendo calentar así otra parte de aquella vieja casa donde la reina se vio obligada a cobijarse los últimos tres días por temor a ser encontrada por indeseables traidores a la corona, renunciando a su antigua casa y al palacio que por derecho le pertenecía, un cómodo lugar donde podía haber dado a luz con todos los cuidados si no fuera por la situación de guerra.

Cayeron rendidos, arropados con las mantas sobre los sofás del salón. En uno, Jean y Connie, cada uno en una esquina. En el otro, Armin reposaba en un lado, siendo bien arropado por una Mikasa que no podía pegar ojo. Permaneció sentada en el sofá, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y los ojos puestos en el fuego del salón, cual devoraba incesantemente y sin compasión los troncos que recogieron. Se levantó para echar madera y leña, reavivando las llamas, quedándose cerca para aprovechar al máximo el calor. Miró por encima de su hombro en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Historia. Pensó en acercarse a la misma. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba. ¿Sobreviviría?

― Por favor… Otro no –susurró, con la imagen de Sasha Braus cruzándosele por la mente

Juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos e inició a murmurar un ruego. Un ruego que la misma Sra. Azumabito le enseñó y que le recomendó rezar por cada vez que se sintiera sin esperanza, por cada vez que tuviera un deseo profundo y verdadero. Por supuesto no garantizaba nada, quizá lo único que conseguía era menguar su angustia.

― Señorita Ackerman –pronunció una voz masculina. Mikasa volteó, comprobando de quién se trataba. Era el compañero de la reina, un joven rubio de ojos claros y alta estatura que parecía dudar entre acercarse o no a la chimenea. Parecía helado de frio porque se pegaba la manta enrolada a su alrededor todo lo que podía. La azabache le hizo unas señas invitándole a que se acercara- Mil gracias… –agradeció con timidez, estirando sus manos hacia el calor del fuego

― No hay por qué –respondió ella sin darle importancia- ¿Cómo está Historia?

― Sigue durmiendo. Parece que no quisiera despertar

― Normal. Aunque es increíble que aún respire. Después de toda la sangre que ha perdido…

― Sí, lo sé –terminó por decir- Mas no pierdo la esperanza, ¿sabe? Historia es preciosa y menuda, cualquiera que la ve piensa que es un tesoro delicado con riesgo de romperse en cualquier momento. Pero es una chica fuerte

― Después de asumir la corona por obligación y dirigir un reino, tener que ser madre antes de poder decidirlo por cuenta propia y comprometida a ser la siguiente portadora del titán simio… Supongo que sí. Historia es una mujer tremendamente fuerte. Más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado

― Veo que está al tanto de cada razón –dijo él, apenado

― Al fin y al cabo la seguridad de Historia es primordial para mí. Aunque no quiera, mi red de sangre se inclina a querer su bienestar en todo momento y saber de ella

― En la antigüedad, los descendientes de Ackerman y el clan asiático eran los más cercanos a la corona. Hasta que llegó el día que decidió separarlos. Supongo que usted guarda un resquicio de todo eso

― Y por lo que le escucho usted también está al tanto de la leyenda de mis antepasados

― Historia me cuenta muchas cosas. Sé que ella no me ama y me eligió como escudo para tratar de retrasar su fatal destino. Pero al menos tengo su confianza y eso me alivia. De alguna manera me valora. Aunque a veces se ponga de iracunda…

― Veo. Usted la quiere mucho –él se sonrojó bastante ante su comentario. Mikasa ladeó los labios es una liviana sonrisa. Saber que él la quería le tranquilizaba. Al menos eso ¿no? Él bostezó de largo, en sus pestañas aparecieron gotillas saladas y su respiración se hizo pesada- Creo que debiera dormir

― Sí. Buenas noches, señorita Ackerman

La muchacha devolvió el saludo, viendo como el joven rubio se alejaba en dirección a los aposentos de su pareja. Tras unos segundos el cansancio también la invadió y se vio obligada a reposar. Volvió a liarse la manta al cuerpo y reposó su cabeza en el otro brazo del sofá, mirando al techo, preguntándose por qué no había hecho más preguntas teniendo la oportunidad. Quería conocer la verdad del origen del hijo de Historia, si en verdad su pareja era una tapadera o si lo que le hicieron creer era una mentira. Mikasa rezaba porque los rumores no fueran ciertos. De ser así, el corazón se le rompería en pedazos.

En la mañana siguiente Armin la despertó. Sus ojos azules presentaban una tristeza sin parangón que no veía desde hacía tiempo. No la miraba a los ojos con esa seguridad innata que siempre demostraba él, incluso en los momentos más duros.

― Es Historia…ella…

La mención de su nombre fue suficiente para hacerla blincar del sofá. Salió disparada como una bala por el pasillo, seguida de su amigo, hasta llegar a su destino, la puerta de la habitación Historia. Sus compañeros permanecían alrededor de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de la particular muchacha, murmurando entre dientes chirriantes, lágrimas y rostros de auténtica pena y un " _Por Qué_ " cargado de impotencia. Fue como recibir un golpe. Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos húmedos, Mikasa se acercó cual _zombie_ a un lado de la cama de la reina, poniéndose a la altura de su cabeza. Al otro lado de la misma, su enamorado sostenía su mano la cual besaba una y otra vez entre sollozos que trataba de ahogar y se agolpaban contra la palma y las sábanas. Gotas se agolparon en sus ojos plata y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, deslizándose por sus mejillas con sutileza, casi sin ser consciente de ellas.

No podía creerlo.

Historia… ¿ _muerta_?

Casi sin ser consciente, comenzó a temblar y esto no pasó desapercibido por Armin quién colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Pero Mikasa estaba tan atónita por el simple hecho de verla ahí, tan inmóvil cual muñeca, que apenas lo notó.

El joven padre cogió a su recién nacido hijo en brazos y lo tumbó al lado de su madre. Con los ojos aún sin abrir y su manita, tanteó y agarró la punta de un mechón de la cabellera rubia. El pequeño pareció reconocer a su madre, cuyo cuerpo aún conservaba algo de calor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tras el** _ **one**_ **-** _ **shot**_ **de** _ **Con Sumo Cuidado**_ **me prometí que si se me ocurría hacer algo trataría de ser muy breve pero lo que se me vino era un tanto largo para considerarlo como** _ **un corto**_ **. Quiero terminarlo, esa es mi intención. Ojalá esa intención se convierta en realidad.**

 **Ahora, adelante, comenten. Qué les ha parecido, qué les ha gustado o no… Esas cosillas.** **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y saber si quieren la siguiente entrega. Para entonces, supongo me habré terminado Blood+, tiene sus años pero está bastante bien.**

 **En fin… ¿** _ **LES HA GUSTADO O ES TAN HORROROSO QUE NI MERECE LA PENA**_ **?**

 **Ya me dicen algo. Si eso, hasta entonces.**

 **―Sara.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Fue Tuyo**

 _Historia Original: Shingeki no Kyojin Manga_

 _Relato: Siempre Fui Tuyo_

 _Género: Drama, Romance_

 _Autora: Sara Verset._

 _Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a_

 _No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido_

* * *

 ** _SIEMPRE FUI TUYO_**

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic_. _**Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad.**_

 **DOS.**

Pasaron un par de semanas refugiados en la casa de la montaña. Sus enemigos, ahora también parte de su propia gente, habían dado con una de las propiedades menos conocidas por el público de la familia real. Idearon un plan para apresar al menos un miembro del clan Fritz, pero se vieron superados en número y debía priorizar la custodia sobre los civiles que los acompañaban. Aunque fue la matrona, el joven granjero y su hijo quienes finalmente huyeron con ellos hasta territorios del Muro Rose. Tanto el médico como la enfermera tenían cargas familiares y compromisos con los que cumplir por lo que debieron retirarse a sus hogares, con el miedo a que los descubrieran pero incapaces de renunciar a los suyos.

Se escondieron en mitad del bosque, donde encontraron una casa abandonada. En ella encontraron alcohol, botellas de vino rotas, sangre seca y hasta un cadáver en un armario envuelto en una alfombra. Quedaba claro que pasaron muchas cosas y personas indeseables por el lugar. Y no hace muchos días una pandilla, una trifulca y un muerto sucedieron en el mismo. Pasaron unas horas hasta que lo tuvieron todo medianamente limpio para que allí pudiera estar y respirar tranquilo el pequeño hijo y único superviviente de los Reiss.

― Al fin. Terminamos –exhaló Connie exhausto, dejándose caer sobre una silla, con una botella sin descorchar en mano

― ¿Terminar? La casa está hecha polvo, dudo que de ponernos más horas y a repararla conseguiríamos arreglarla –opinó Jean, tomando asiento en la mesa- Está todo viejo. Sin embargo, creo que por el modelo la construcción no llega ni a las dos décadas

― Da un poco de asco. Pero es lo mejor que hemos encontrado –opinó Mikasa, quien acababa de bajar del piso de arriba donde descansaban los civiles

― Si estuviera aquí el capitán Levi nos colgaría del cuello por tal hazaña. Me acuerdo de cuando estuvimos en el monte aquella vez, escondiéndonos de la Policía de Interior. La cara de asesinato _in situ_ que puso cuando volvió…

― Eren diría algo parecido –comentó Mikasa, a nada de sentarse en un sillón despeluchado cercano a la mesa del comedor donde estaban sus compañeros

― ¿Eh? –Jean recuperó la compostura en la silla y se giró a mirarla. Otra vez esa expresión de pérdida y amargura- Joder. Lo siento, no debí decir…ahm…

― Da igual –entonces se volteó con ademán de marcha. Momento en el que Jean hizo lo mismo, tratando de detenerla. Connie miró sorprendido a su compañero quien prácticamente había saltado del asiento

― Mikasa, espera. No tienes por qué irte. Vale que estés desanimada pero no creo que aislándote vayas a conseguir algo bueno

― Necesito descansar –apeló con voz neutra- Pero gracias –le dijo mirándolo de perfil, por encima del hombro. Tras aquello último la muchacha cogió escaleras arriba en dirección a lo que usarían como aposentos. En el camino, se encontró con Armin con el que apenas mantuvo contacto visual. Cuando el rubio llegó al salón preguntó sin rodeos. Jean aún miraba hacia las escaleras por donde marchó Mikasa

― ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

― Mencionó a Eren –respondió Connie, señalando a su compañero Kristein con el dedo índice, quien masculló entre dientes molesto

― Ohm. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Lo último es que estaba dando apoyo directo al frente de las batallas. Pero no sabemos dónde está ni qué piensa hacer. Yo…la comprendo

― Ustedes dos son sus mejores amigos, se han criado desde pequeños, son casi familia y aún así ese idiota suicida no les contó nada. Por no mencionar lo que sucedió con el Sr. Zackley mientras ustedes permanecían cerca. No sé que les parecerá a ustedes pero Eren no les tiene tanta consideración como se piensan. A mí parecer le importáis una mier- ¡Oye Connie, pero qué diantres estás haciendo! –exclamó Jean, al virar los ojos y verlo tomar una copa de un vino tinto que estaba sin estrenar

― Abrir una botella de vino. ¿Qué pasa? Me apetece

― No debemos beber, el alcohol nubla la mente y debemos estar atentos ante cualquier importuno

― Si nos encuentra alguien dudo sea esta noche. Además, no pasa nada por una o dos copas. Ten, tómalo y relájate –invitó el erdiano, sirviendo otra copa a parte a la de él. Jean la miró de reojo, pensativo, tratando de no caer en la tentación- Armin, ¿quieres? –él negó con la cabeza- Venga hombre, anímate, sólo será una copa. La botella no da para tanto

― Está bien, pero ponme la mitad. No estoy habituado al vino –accedió el rubio, sentándose al lado de Jean. Armin cogió su copa pero no la probó aún. La dejó enfrente suya, pero sin intención de tomarla tan pronto

― ¿Te unes? –preguntó Connie, extrañado

― Quisiera hablar con ustedes

― Adivino de qué se trata –anticipó Connie, tras tomar un primer sorbo- Eren… -pero Arlet ladeó la cabeza, negándolo

― Más bien, sobre Mikasa. Y la relación que la une a Eren

― Para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que Mikasa…bueno… Lo increíble es que él no se percate. Menudo imbécil, va a morir y toda la cosa pero, joder… Cualquier hombre querría tener a una mujer así a su lado –Armin y Jean lo miraron asombrados. No sabían que Connie fuera capaz de tales palabras- No me malinterpretéis. Ella no es mi tipo. Lo que quiero decir es…

― Entendemos, Connie –intervino Armin- Pero no es eso. Y en mi opinión es un asunto que le concierne a ella y nadie más. Lo que vengo a contarles es un suceso que vivieron ambos y deben jurar que no lo comentarán con nadie –él los miró a los ojos y ambos prometieron con sinceridad- Con apenas nueve años, Eren se jugó la vida por Mikasa…

Llevaba un par de horas mirando al techo, oyendo sin escuchar los ruidos venidos de la planta de abajo o las risas de un pequeño acompañadas por los halagos de los adultos. Pensando, dándole la vuelta a lo mismo una y otra vez. Rememorando la imagen de aquel que rondaba, tan difusa y enmarañada. Un par de toques a la puerta la despertaron de su sueño. Se reincorporó sobre la cama al ver de quien se trataba.

― Estuve charlando con los chicos por un buen rato, por eso me tardé tanto. ¿Estabas durmiendo? –ella negó con la cabeza

― Simplemente, estaba aquí tumbada, descansando

― ¿Descansando o dándole vueltas al asunto "Eren"? –el rubio pareció dar en el clavo, la morena miró avergonzada para otro lado- Mikasa, nos conocemos por muchos años y sé lo mucho que te preocupa, a mí también… -dijo, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, seguido de los pantalones, quedándose puesto con una camiseta más larga de lo normal y en mayas- …pero creo que ya va siendo hora de aceptar que Eren ha crecido

― Armin…

― Sí, lo sé. Aún así, te preocupa ¿verdad?

― Aún no comprendo que es lo que piensa hacer, Armin, o qué es lo que está pasando

Armin se dejó caer de espaldas contra su cama, la cual quedaba a un escaso metro separada de la de su compañera quien permanecía en la misma posición de piernas cruzadas y mirada esquiva. Suspiró de largo y tras echarse el flequillo para atrás, habló.

― Pasa que Eren es un adulto y como tal está tomando sus propias decisiones. Lo usual es que cuando un chaval quiere independizarse de sus padres o familia, consulte con estos para formarse una opinión y tener mayor claridad para decidir. Pero él…no es así

―¿Lo hizo para protegernos o…porque ya no cuenta con nosotros? –dijo con un deje de congoja, dejando un espacio de silencio entre las dos posibles respuestas

― Quiero pensar que hay un motivo y no nos ha olvidado

― ¿Pero? –intuyó Mikasa, avivando a Armin a seguir

― No conozco a este nuevo Eren

― ¿Tanto crees que ha cambiado?

― A mí me usó como una bomba explosiva para arrasar el puerto y a ti como un arma al frente de batalla, y hacer que la legión entera nos viéramos en la obligación de ir por él y seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, arrastrándonos en sus planes, sin opciones

Mikasa parpadeó dos veces, abriendo sus almendrados ojos gris plateado. Su boca se entreabrió, tratando de decir algo pero con dificultad, hasta que aclaró su tormento y pudo hablar pero a penas en un hilo de voz.

― Es lo mismo que dijo Jean. Dijo que…el Eren del pasado me hubiera obligado a permanecer en la retaguardia mientras él peleaba en el frente, haciéndose cargo –un escozor salado se alojó en sus ojos, y humedeciéndole la nariz- Armin…

― Tengo dudas respecto a Eren. No sé lo que pretende. Todo lo que hace es tan…imprevisible y a la vez calculado. Lo único que puedo decirte es cómo me sentí cuando me llamó a luchar, y fue como una pieza en medio de un ajedrez

― Me niego a creerlo

― Creerlo o no, eso ya no importa. Ahora preocupémonos por lo que tenemos entre manos; la vida del último de los Reiss –fue lo último antes de estirar los brazos y bostezar a pachas- Olvídate un poco de él, Mikasa, acuéstate y trata de descansar. Mañana será un largo día –se tapó por completo con la manta, dio miedo giro hacia la pared y cerró los ojos. En unos minutos su respiración profunda y templada le hicieron saber a su compañera que permanecía dormido, ajeno a ella y aparcando a un lado cualquier preocupación que le rondara por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Mikasa permanecería despierta por más tiempo. Aprovechó para reflexionar y tratar de ordenar la mente, no quería verse envuelta en un estado de estrés que la paralizara como sucedió en otra ocasión, no era momento para permitirse algo así. Se puso su abrigo de legionaria y salió a revisar las otras habitaciones, asegurándose que los civiles se encontraban bien. También estaba Connie, pues habían quedado en que al menos un soldado se quedaría junto a ellos por prevención. Mikasa dudó de si él era adecuado, a fin de cuentas se tomó sus copas de vino. Miró hacia el otro lado de las escaleras, donde había una escotilla abierta. Al llegar arriba vio un chaval sentado en una silla mirando el panorama mientras se situaba un cigarro entre los labios y sacaba un mechero del bolsillo. Ella carraspeó para hacerse notar. Jean giró su vista hacia ella, perplejo.

― Eh, eh… Mikasa, yo… -las manos le temblaban, al igual que sus palabras. No sabía cómo justificar o tapar lo que tenía entre manos

― No sabía que fumaras –comentó ella

― Se supone que…no debemos hacerlo –se recordó así mismo en voz alta, pues como soldado una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer es aficionarte al alcohol, el tabaco o el jolgorio

― Está bien. Tampoco es para tanto –entonces él, todo sonrojado y mirándola, sujetó el tabaco en el huequillo de la oreja. Mikasa pudo llegar a ser muy estricta en cuanto a las reglas en un pasado, pero ahora no veía mal en que sus compañeros se saltaran de vez en cuando alguna pequeña norma, siempre y cuando ello no los perjudicara en grueso

― Bueno, mientras estés aquí no fumaré. Sé que no te gusta –ella asintió- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? –preguntó, levantándose de su asiento

― No podía dormir así que… Disculpa la molestia –en un momento de duda, Mikasa hizo ademán de voltearse pero Jean no iba a permitir su marcha por una bobada de creer que lo incomodaba

― P-Para nada. Quédate, si quieres –ella dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar. Se acercó a la valla de la terraza del tejado que estaban usando para vigilar, era cuadrado y desde allí se podía visualizar todos los puntos. Se quedó observando la casa de esa perspectiva. Jean pareció adivinar sus pensamientos- Esta casa seguramente era de una familia de clase social media. La construcción es muy sólida, más grande de lo habitual y el diseño a gusto, personalizado y los materiales bastante buenos

― ¿Sabes de construcción, Jean?

― Mi padre es constructor. Antes de decidir ser cadete soñaba con ser como él y dedicarme a hacer viviendas donde viviera la gente y que todo el mundo independientemente de su bolsillo tuviera casa

― Veo. Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión –antes de responder, Jean se tomó unos segundos. Tal vez lo que diría no traería muy buenos recuerdos, en especial a su compañera

― La caída del Muro María. Tenía miedo de que los titanes atravesaran la puerta de mi ciudad y me devoraran. Me enteré que los soldados de la Policía Militar permanecían siempre en el centro sirviendo al rey. Soy un poco cobarde, supongo –admitió apenado, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza mirando al suelo

― Querer sobrevivir no es de cobardes. En algún caso supongo sería de egoístas. Pero no de cobardes. Además, ingresaste en el grupo de exploradores y para aquel entonces era como lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte

― Mph Lo hice pensando en Marco

― El muchacho que…Annie y los otros…

― Sí… Creo que no podré perdonarlos nunca

Hubo un poco de silencio entre ambos en ese momento. La conversación acababa de terminar pero sin embargo ahí seguían los dos, una apoyada a la valla y el otro sujetando la escopeta al hombro mirando al horizonte, aunque en un momento Jean Kristen retiró su vista y la mantuvo sobre la muchacha que tenía acompañándolo, ya convertida en toda una mujer. Una mujer capaz de lanzarse a la muerte por aquel que veneraba. Y que no era él. Tampoco es que quisiera serlo. No consideraba entre sus valores desear que Mikasa muriera por él. De hecho, sería un final tan injusto para alguien tan leal trágico final. La brisa era calmada, templada. Mikasa la sentía sobre su piel como un lujo. Era algo familiar éste sutil viento. Embriagador. Le sabía a nostalgia y no quería apartarse de él.

― Mikasa…

― ¿Mn?

― Es tarde. Deberías ir a descansar

― Lo sé. Pero…no tengo sueño

― Toma. Bebe un poco –el joven sacó una pequeña botella de aluminio de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo y se lo tendió a Mikasa, quien lo miró con interrogación- Es anís, mezclado con azúcar y diluido en agua –ella alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos, reprendiéndole- Ya sé que está mal. Sólo…echa un trago, te ayudará a dormir

Mikasa miró dudosa su ofrecimiento.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre las sábanas, dejó las botas justo debajo de la cama y se metió en la misma. Se irguió impaciente tras unos minutos donde no encontraba la tranquilidad, y giró sus ojos hacia Armin. Él dormía con los brazos estirados sobre la almohada, con la baba cayéndosele por la comisura del labio, chasqueando la lengua livianamente de vez en cuando. Verlo ofrecía la visión del sueño de un ángel y eso podría relajar a cualquiera, pero había algo que le importunaba y no sabía qué. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose de aquella sinrazón aparente. Su boca se le abrió en un enorme bostezo, humedeciéndosele los párpados. Los notaba pesados, como su cuerpo. Cayó sobre la cama y cerró sus orbes bajo una sensación de bienestar que acaso le traería un bonito sueño, con un agradable sabor a anisete acomodado entre sus papilas gustativas.

En la terraza permanecía Jean, quien bajó la intensidad del cilandro para evitar que detectaran su presencia cualquier invasor. Era una noche de luna y su luz iluminaba la tranquilidad del sitio, tal era así que ninguno de los animalillos de alrededor se puso inquieto por la presencia de extraños. Tampoco le llegó ninguna señal desde el perímetro. Por lo que el ambiente permanecía calmado. Correcto. Pero él no tanto.

Pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su compañera, su venerada y anhelada Mikasa, bien podría decirse que en algo mejoraron ellos dos, se tenían más confianza. Él compartió sus inquietudes y ella pareció ser bastante receptiva. Lo eximió de culpa cuando se auto descalificó, se interesó por sus motivos particulares y escuchó sus saberes. Era un avance. Hace unos años estaría dando brincos de alegría por tal avance con la muchacha. El actual Jean, recelaba. Llevaba tratando de conocerla mucho tiempo, desde siempre la trató bien, la defendió a capa y espada cuando su vida peligró e intentó animarla cuando las cosas iban mal. Ambos mantenían cercanía pero ésta no llegaba a rozar ni tan solo una amistad. Él quisiera al menos eso, pero la paciencia le dio el don de aprender a dar sin aspiraciones a recibir. Al menos en el terrero personal. Y decidió hacer eso, y darle lo mejor si en la ocasión que ella lo necesitara. Esa ocasión fue esta.

Cuando la vio plantada ahí de pie, vio sus ojos grises, sus irises reflejaban un vacío y Jean conocía perfectamente el significado del mismo. Las vueltas que la palabra _Eren_ daría a lo largo y ancho del cerebro de Mikasa eran infinitas e insoportables de llevar a solas. Necesitaba distraerse. El inconsciente de Mikasa fue lo que la llevó allí, a compartir un pequeño rato a solas con el líder. Así pues le dio conversación para que se distrajera. Y un poco de anís para dormir. Rió para sí mismo al rememorar la cara que puso la muchacha cuando vio el frasco de alcohol que con tanto recelo guardaba. Se le asemejó a la de una niña asombrada, pero hecha mujer y de una belleza que, sinceramente, Jean no se explicaba cómo ese _idiota_ suicida de la graduación ciento cuatro no sabía ver.

Conocía perfectamente el destino temprano de Eren. En parte podía entender no querer recibir ni una sola gota de amor por parte de ninguna mujer para que a su partida no sufriera tanto. Pero por otro le daba rabia, porque parecía haberse olvidado de todos y de todo para centralizarse en sus malditos objetivos. No se daba cuenta de lo que les estaba haciendo sufrir y dudar, especialmente a Armin y Mikasa. Aunque ella fuera la única que parecía confiar en él, porque Connie, Jean, el capitán Levi y hasta el propio Armin Arlet, ya no lo percibían como la persona en la que depositar sus esperanzas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por los folows y favs, y sobre todo gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar. Veo que tenéis expectativas, ganas de que la continúe y algunos hasta teníais de antemano el mismo pensamiento respecto al final de este personaje ―por triste que sea―. Bueno, espero estar a la altura y no defraudar a nadie. Aunque a veces las ocupaciones me quiten tiempo, espero poder actualizar al menos una vez al mes.**_

 _ **Ojalá les gustase este capítulo, es más ameno, pasan menos cosas… Lo sé. Pero no dejen de quitarle el ojo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la siguiente entrega, en Marzo. Reciban un cariñoso saludo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces...**_

― _ **Sara.**_

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre Fue Tuyo

 **Historia Original** **:** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **Manga**

 **Relato** **: Siempre Fui Tuyo**

 **Género** **: Drama, Romance**

 **Autora** **: Sara Verset.**

 **Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a**

 **No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido**

* * *

 ** _SIEMPRE FUI TUYO_**

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic._

 _ **Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TRES.**

Era medio día cuando llegaron al Distrito de _Trost_. Era el lugar más seguro y de confianza para todos. Por medio de la compañía _Reeves_ consiguieron alojamiento en uno de los barrios controlados directamente por el cabecilla legal de la banda. El susodicho miró a los ojos a la gente que les liberó de la ignorancia, a los escasos soldados supervivientes de _La Batalla de Shigansina_. Supo que ocultaban algo. Clarísimamente, se trataba de algo importante y quizás saberlo le haría tomar alguna decisión que trastocara sus planes aún con la mejor intención. El tiempo le hicieron saber al joven jefe que había cosas en las que mejor no inmiscuirse. Además, les habían pagado cuando ofreció gratis el alojamiento. Él fue fiel a su política, si pagaban bien, no había necesidad de más. Y lo aplicó tal cual.

― Te lo agradecemos mucho, Flegel. Sobre todo por la discreción –agradeció Jean, estrechándole la mano. El joven pelirrojo rascó su nuca, ruborizado

― A comparación con todo lo que hicieron ustedes por nosotros, esto no es nada –dijo de vuelta, con un tono muy amigable y sereno

― Volveremos en la noche, probablemente –informó Connie, afianzándose la parca de la legión. A Flegel le encantaban sus vestimentas, su manera de andar, de hablar y mirar de sus ojos. Definitivamente, las gentes que componían la Legión de Exploración eran tan diferentes a los otros. Eran pura inspiración

― Cuide de ellos. Que no les pase nada, por favor –expresó Mikasa con gravidez en su tono, requiriendo por los civiles que custodiaban

Con las manos en los bolsillos, la joven bajó el escalón de la entrada, pasando por su lado sin mirarlo si quiera. Fue la primera en salir del hall, con los ojos de sus compañeros puestos a sus espaldas. Giró sobre sus talones, sus irises los miró con mesura.

― Encontremos a Hanji Zoe

Pasaron toda la mañana buscando a la comandante, pero al fin dieron con ella. La prensa local la había tomado por sorpresa en un restaurante, donde estuvo siendo acribillada a base de preguntas por bastante tiempo hasta que llegaron ellos. Con tono severo consiguieron apartar a los periodistas de la mesa donde ella se paró a almorzar. Vestida de civil, Hanji bajó para poder tomarse un respiro y ver el ambiente en las calles, interactuando con los civiles desde una posición igualitaria que le permitiera obtener otra perspectiva. Al regresar al cuartel, Hanji se vistió con su uniforme. Entraron a una sala para hablar, custodiada por dos de sus compañeros más fieles.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Localizaron a Historia Reiss? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Porque si están aquí es evidente que la encontraron al fin. Debe haber dado a luz…

Armin vació el té caliente de la tetera sobre la pequeña taza de la mesa que la comandante tenía puesto en frente, con los dedos en el asa.

― Historia…murió –le anunció Armin, después de dejar la tetera en la bandeja. La comandante quedó con la boca entreabierta, atónita. Sus ojos castaños quedaron por un momento en el vacío, para luego bajar la cabeza. Apartó sus manos de su té, dejándolas sobre la mesa- Fue a causa del parto –continuó Armin, con tenuidad, sentándose en la silla de al lado- Hemorragia interna. Además, estaba muy débil

― El niño nació con un peso por debajo de lo debido, pero se está recuperando bien –habló Jean, sentado al otro lado, enfrente suyo- Hemos venido con él, su padre y la matrona de Historia

― Así que…Historia Reiss falleció –dijo en un hilo de voz, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, con el ambiente cargado de una penumbra de tristeza patente en los rostros de los presentes- Entraba dentro de las posibilidades, supongo. Pobrecilla… Lo siento muchachos, yo… Joder –espetó con un nudo en la garganta, viéndose en la necesidad de sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara

― Hanji, no se culpe por esto –pidió Jean

― Esa niña aceptó ser la portadora del titán simio y madre antes de lo querido –siguió, limpiándose las lentes para volver a colocárselas- Me siento responsable, en parte. Creo que podía haber hecho algo más. Debí declinar la propuesta de los Azumabito, ¡joder! –voceó, dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, con los dientes apretados y las cejas encorvadas hasta casi juntarse. Luego sus facciones se relajaron, volviendo a su asiento, agachó la cabeza y la escondió entre las manos, tomándose su tiempo para respirar y serenarse. Nadie del equipo le dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a esperar, dejar que se desahogara, y serenase- ¿Quién lo sabe?

― Cuatro civiles: el padre, un médico, una enfermera y una matrona… Y nosotros cuatro

― ¿Mantendrán el secreto?

― Son gente de fiar, muy fiel a la reina, casi la veneran –señaló Connie- Además no les conviene, supondría un peligro para ellos

― Hicimos tratos para con la parte de la prensa que se encarga de ensalzar la figura de la corona. Por supuesto no saben nada de su fallecimiento ni del niño, pero se encargarán de escribir algún reportaje con una foto de ella. Parecerá que de alguna manera sigue viva aunque oculta por cuestiones de seguridad que el pueblo llano comprenderá

― Bien hecho, Jean. Eso nos dará un margen de tiempo, hasta preparar algún escenario y dar la noticia. Dios, menuda mierda. Eren…cuando se entere…no sé cómo reaccionará

― ¿Saben algo de él? –preguntó Armin, apresurado

― Nos dio apoyo en el último enfrentamiento para con Marley. Traté de establecer contacto con él pero lo único que dejó ver de él fue su titán y a sus partidarios. Le fue enviado un mensaje a la facción Jeager escrito por el puño y letra del Sr. Pixis para reiterar su oferta y pedir una respuesta clara por su parte. Pero aún no sabemos nada

― Puf Qué desconcertante –comentó Connie, con un claro mohín de molestia en su faceta

― Lo sé. Hace tres días del último combate y me vaticino que por el favorable resultado se abre un periodo de _alto al fuego_. Nos queda esperar a las decisiones que tome la _facción Jeager_

Hanji Zoe observó las caras largas y sombrías de sus camaradas e imaginó que el asunto de Eren Jeager era bastante pesado y frustrante de llevar, a fin de cuentas eran sus compañeros más cercanos. Armin tenía la mirada gacha, Jean mantenía la barbilla apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano, mirando por la ventana, pensativo, Connie fruncía el entrecejo como una clara muestra de su recelo, aun dolido por la muerte de su joven compañera, viendo a Mikasa quien permanecía en silencio, con la mirada puesta en algún punto, hasta que notó su mirada puesta en ella y ni corta ni perezosa se la regresó, con una expresión tan felina como serena. Hanji no se explicaba esto. Después de haberse instalado el silencio, parecía acercarse un huracán.

― Se puede saber qué os pasa

― Mikasa… –mencionó Connie. La aludida se puso recta en el asiento- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –la pregunta sorprendió a todos, excepto a Armin, quien a decir verdad, quería escuchar su respuesta. La necesitaba para poder tomar la suya propia

― A decir verdad…no lo sé

― ¿No lo sabes?

― Lo único que puedo asegurar es que no me uniré a Eren en caso de que rechace la proposición de las tropas. Aunque dudo mucho que lo haga

― Seguro… –expresó él, con sarcasmo

― Es cierto. Si no me quieres creer, es tu problema –contestó ella

― Bueno, se acabó. Ustedes dos, no quiero veros hablar ni miraros

― Pero Jean…

― Nada de peros. Acabé harto. Entiendo las discrepancias entre ustedes pero no es momento para desconfiar los unos de los otros ni ponerse a la defensiva. Nadie comprende lo que está haciendo Eren y ponernos a especular no sirve de nada –ordenó Jean, con un fin tajante que pareció tener efecto porque quedaron mudos. A los segundos sonaron las campanas de la iglesia más cercana. Armin miró el reloj de pared

― Es la hora de la comida. Debiéramos bajar –sugirió Armin

― Iremos a uno de los restaurantes de Yelena. Debemos averiguar más acerca de esa mujer, qué es lo que pretende, de parte de quién está, si su causa está con Eren, o con Zeke... Tendrá a alguien de su confidencialidad entre el servicio

Cuando llegaron al restaurante pasaron a una sala, acompañados por un amigo marleyano que les negó beber de un vino lujoso reservado exclusivamente para mandos de la policía militar. Se mosquearon por ello pero no se lo tuvieron en cuenta. Deberían esperarle allí hasta terminar de servir a unos clientes para luego colaborarles en lo que pudiera. Lo que no sabían es que **Nicolo** estaba nervioso por eso mismo y que rezaba porque nada perturbara el poco control que le quedaba.

Unos gritos desconcertaron la tranquilidad del grupo. Armin fue el primero en salir para comprobar qué pasaba en la sala contigua. Perturbado llamó a gritos a Mikasa quien acudió a su llamada, seguida del resto de sus compañeros. Un hombre joven maltratava a dos niños, con uno de ellos cogido por el pescuezo. La escena les dejó atónitos.

En la sala estaban otros civiles, entre ellos el padre de su antigua compañera junto a su familia, atemorizado, desconcertado. Él rogó: _suelta al niño_. Pero el joven Nicolo no lo escuchó. Iracundo afianzó el cuerpo del pequeño, alzándolo cual trapo, con el filo del cuchillo rozando su pequeño cuello, dispuesto a degollarlo. Con los dientes apretados y a pleno pulmón, desveló la identidad de los dos críos, tratando de convencer a los presentes de querer hacer justicia para vengar a su adorada Sasha Braus. Los legionarios mantuvieron la distancia; Jean y Hanji trataban de razonar con él. Al final fueron las palabras del hombre mayor las que aplacaron al joven, el cual se derrumbó, rompiendo a llorar y siendo retenido por los soldados. El pequeño fue recogido por los brazos de Hanji Zoe. Y el marleyano advirtió del peligro porque hubiese ingerido alguna gota de vino, mezclado con el flujo espinal de Zeke Jeager. La cara de la comandante se ensombreció.

― Todos, lávense la manos, no toquen ninguna parte de su ropa, cuerpo o rostro. Alguien que me ayude con el pequeño, vamos a bañarlo y hacerle vomitar

El autor confeso desveló las intenciones de la sospechosa de traición número uno, Yelena. La comandante se imaginó el peor escenario de todos, porque aunque el joven aseguraba que el vino había sido servido a mandos de la policía militar, nada garantizaba que ninguna otra persona o grupo militar estuviese eximido de ingerir dicho vino. Era una bebida generalmente consumida incluso por los de la legión de exploración, aunque no fuesen muy dados a ella.

De pronto un grito, un cuchillo y una niña de cabellera rubia fueron los que ocuparon los siguientes segundos en los que Mikasa, con su mano y parte de su cuerpo, protegió a la pequeña guerrera llamada Gabi del mismo cuchillo que hace unos instantes estuvo a punto de matar al otro niño y descendió con fuerza a punto de clavársele en el cuerpo. La niña de cabello rubio y vestido blanco roto, lloró con fuerza cuando fue apartada y abrazada por el Sr. Braus, quien como pequeña que era aún no comprendía las razones por las que aquel señor no tomó la justicia por su mano cuando pudo hacerlo sin que nadie le culpara por ello.

Mikasa cogió a Gabi de la mano para llevársela. Antes de salir de la sala, ambas giraron la cabeza, viendo como aquella familia compartía entre abrazos sus lágrimas de pesadumbre y desconsuelo por la pérdida de su hija, de su hermana mayor, de una parte importante de su familia. La pequeña homicida vio su dolor y se preguntó cómo era posible que continuara con vida. Armin optó por seguirlas. Supo que de alguna manera Mikasa estaba sufriendo, salvó a aquella niña pero estaba sufriendo, y aunque seguramente podría custodiarla sola prefirió acompañarla.

En la otra sala, hicieron a la niña de sentarse a una mesa con las manos sobre la misma.

― Maté a su amiga. ¿Por qué me ha salvado? –preguntó la pequeña, con la mirada gacha, la cara hinchada y los restos de sangre seca bajo el hocico y las comisuras. Mikasa miró a Armin, impresionada por tal pregunta

― Por nada en particular –contestó. En realidad, ni ella misma lo sabía

― Merezco morir. Al niño, Falco, no lo maten por favor. Él no hizo nada

Armin se acercó a Mikasa, sin apartar los ojos de la menor.

― La has salvado. Me ha sorprendido –le habló en voz baja

― A mí también –dijo sobre sí misma- ¿Hice mal?

― Por el contrario. Guardar rencor no sirve de nada, ¿sabes? O eso al menos me enseñaron mis padres

― No sé si es eso. O es que estoy un poco cansada de… _esto_ –su joven amigo comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo

― Todos lo estamos, Mikasa

La menor volvió su vista al soldado de cabellos dorados. Se quedó mirándolo, como inspeccionándolo, esperando algo por su parte. Armin frunció levemente el entrecejo, regresándole la mirada.

― ¡Qué me ves! –preguntó él, claramente molesto

― ¿No van a matarme?

― Por qué preguntas eso otra vez

― Me resulta extraño que se estén resistiendo a matarme, después de lo que hice

― ¿Es todo lo que hablas? Matar, matar, matar. Por dios, niña, ¿tienes algún problema de percepción? Si quisiéramos lo hubiéramos hecho ya –le contestó rudamente, rodando los ojos

― Tal vez estén maquinando un plan para torturarme. ¡Les ruego no me sometan a ello! –volteó en la misma silla, agarrándose a la parte superior del respaldo- ¡Vale que me maten pero no me torturen, se lo suplico! –dijo con la boca apretada, sollozando, con cara de espanto

― Las manos sobre la mesa –ordenó Mikasa, corrigiéndola al instante

― Aquí la única que se está torturando eres tú con esos pensamientos. ¿Podrías dejarlo ya? No vamos a torturarte, tampoco a matarte. Nuestro deber devolverte a las respectivas autoridades. Cielo santo… –suspiró después, rodeando la mesa y separándose unos pasos de Mikasa, un poco más cerca de la pequeña- Qué cosa más sinuosa de niña. Tanto matar, matar… Siempre con la misma bola –comentaba desahogándose, aunque terminando con una pequeña sonrisa irónica asomándose- Me recuerda a alguien –dijo mirando a Mikasa, quien comprendió tras un par de segundos a quien se refería, el mismo tiempo que transcurrió desde esa frase hasta que la puerta se abrió y una visita inesperada hizo presencia en el salón.

A penas viraron la mirada para comprobar de quién se trataba, abrieron sus ojos como platos.

― ¡EREN! –gritaron al unísono

El aludido elevó una mano y saludó con rostro inexpresivo, cerró la puerta con lentitud y se giró a sus amigos. Los miró en silencio, Armin hizo ademán de acercarse pero Eren le detuvo con un gesto con la mano, quedándose quieto cerca de la puerta. Al minuto dieron unos toques. Una voz avisó que _se marchaban_ , a lo que el castaño correspondió afirmativo.

― ¿Esa era la voz de Floch? ¿Viniste con él? –preguntó Armin, encrespado, rumiándose una desfavorable

Eren lo miró con los párpados ligeramente caídos y la luz ausente de sus ojos verdes, que hasta hacía unos meses lucían con algo de brillo pese a sentirse castigados por una tristeza que, sinceramente, les gustaría saber cómo combatir.

― Siéntense –pidió soberbio el joven Jeager, señalando la mesa redonda

 _Siéntense_ … Aquella utilización de la palabra, usada de un modo tan respetuoso como lejano según la situación, y ese tono, le hicieron saber a Mikasa que algo _no_ _marchaba bien_. _Para nada bien_. Y muy probablemente esta improvisada reunión saldría mal parada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Estoy tan "ocupada" últimamente, que a pesar de tener avanzado el relato, se me pasó actualizar en Marzo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo lamento muchísimo. Me comprometí pero por alguna circunstancia u otra se me olvidó de entre mis tareas algo tan simple como actualizar. A este paso, voy a necesitar una agenda personal más grande.  
**_

 _ **Bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo y que se animan a dejar un comentario. Alienta a continuar. Está recién comenzado y veo ilusión con esta historia. Espero estar a la altura.**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienen. El tercer episodio de Siempre Fui Tuyo. ¿LES HA GUSTADO?**_

 _ **La siguiente actualización, quizá sea este mismo mes de Abril. No prometo nada, pero intentaré sacar tiempo para proseguir.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por pasarse por aquí.**_

 _ **Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces…**_

― _ **Sara.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Siempre Fui Tuyo

 **Historia Original** **:** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **Manga**

 **Relato** **: Siempre Fui Tuyo**

 **Género** **: Drama, Romance**

 **Autora** **: Sara Verset.**

 **Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a**

 **No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido**

* * *

 **SIEMPRE FUI TUYO**

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic._

 _ **Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CUATRO**.

― _La propuesta del Sr. Pixis, declinada_ –resonaba en su mente. Con el pañuelo manchado de sangre seca, pasándoselo otra vez por el hocico de su magullada nariz, ya sin hemorragia pero con el dolor persistente, haciéndole buscar inconscientemente la calma.

Mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro, parándose en algún punto del breve recorrido entre una punta y otra de la celda, deteniéndose a asimilar la situación. Viendo lo que Eren hacía y conseguía, pero sin lograr comprender qué lo había llevado a hacer esto. Y tomar acciones para las que no consultó con nadie, ni siquiera con él.

Cierto que desde que se conocían, Eren siempre resultó ser impredecible. O casi, de no ser por su agitado temperamento. Pero, esto…

Era diferente. Él. Con resquicios del de siempre pero con un modo de proceder que lo convertían en un hombre de apariencia tranquila, pensamiento calculador e influencia hasta ahora desconocida. Capaz de empezar una guerra y dar un golpe de estado.

Se agarró a dos barrotes y expiró largamente, dejando salir todo el aire retenido. Lo que estaba pasando era aterrador a la vez que asombroso. Pero tuvo que haber un momento de inflexión que los llevase a esta situación.

Pensó en qué momento sucedió. Y se dio cuenta que desde hacía algunos años, el brillo casi había desaparecido del rostro de Eren.

Con la llegada al mar, el mayor _sueño de su vida_ _se veía cumplido_. Recordó sentir esa emoción enorme al respirar el olor a mar, caminar descalzo sobre la fina arena, adentrarse a la orilla. Tras recoger una concha con fascinación, observó entusiasmado a sus compañeros, al capitán Levi advirtiendo cuidado a la comandante, a Sasha y Connie bromeando con Jean, a Mikasa quitándose las botas para chapotear y sonreír como nunca antes lo hizo, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y ojos lacrimosos. Ojos que al voltear vieron a Eren Jeager de espaldas a ambos señalando el horizonte, mencionando la muerte y anticipando la guerra. Momento en el que la concha de entre sus manos se rajó. Juraría que algo en su estómago también.

Pero no quiso hacerle caso a sus sensaciones. Tampoco le dio importancia al modo de hablar de Eren en repetidas ocasiones tras ello. Y por pretender ignorar sus maneras cayó en el desconcierto cuando abandonó la isla en pro de una misión con la que nadie contó salvo en última instancia.

Nunca le dijo, no compartió con él nada, ni las dudas por lo que pretendía hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto desconfiaba de él? Y esa desconfianza ¿tendría que ver con sus visitas al cuerpo cristalizado de _Annie Leonhart_? Según Eren, las memorias de Berthold Hoover influyeron en él, a pesar de no haber sido perceptor de sus memorias, ni siquiera respecto de sus sentimientos amorosos. De ser así, quizá hubiere dudado de invadir Libertio.

No lo hizo. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, siguió las órdenes. Fue cómplice.

Y ahora Eren dudaba de él… Porque, porque…

¿Acaso no eran amigos? Pues al parecer, y por estas, Eren ya no lo consideraba como tal. Quizás lo contrario. No. Un peón del tablero.

―¿Me…usó…? –masculló carraspeando, enarcando las cejas. Miró su mano y cerró el puño, conteniendo la rabia- ¡Maldita sea! –y golpeó uno de los barrotes de la celda, descargándolo ahí. Luego se quejó y envolvió su puño con la otra mano

― ¡Armin! –vociferó Mikasa, quien se levantó de la cama sobre la que descansaba al estilo indio, escuchando la conversación de Jean y Connie, ahora interrumpida. Llegó a él en un segundo. Tomó su mano, raspada, y la envolvió en las suyas. Se disculpó por su comportamiento― ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó ella, a pesar de la evidencia― Ve y siéntate, llevas horas dando vueltas

― ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Tenía que haberme dado cuenta, haberlo previsto. Las memorias, las memorias. Siempre se reservaba algo y nos contaba sólo una parte. ¿Por qué lo hizo? –expresó angustiado

―Debe haber alguna razón. Tal vez, algo terrible…y de lo que tiene temor. Tanto, que hasta desconfía de nosotros

―Tal vez para él somos un estorbo, o incluso una posible amenaza. De no ser así, no nos hubiere encerrado. No hubiere permitido el plan de Yelena, intoxicando a los soldados con un vino que pudimos haber tomado de casualidad. Ni tampoco te hubiere dañado como lo hizo

―Eso no importa –dijo en un hilillo de voz

Armin observó cómo ella agachó la mirada a un lado. Debía decirle algo, como que sus sentimientos también eran importantes. Pero no quiso entrar en el tema. No era oportuno.

―Me pregunto qué habrá sido del capitán Levi y sus soldados, en custodia de Zeke

― ¿Crees que…? –apresuró ella, al caer en cuenta

―Prefiero pensar que no. Pero si te digo la verdad, estoy preocupado, angustiado. Le tengo gran respeto al capitán y creí que Eren también, pero si sucede lo peor… Demostrará no sólo poca fiabilidad sino también desquicio. Un desquicio capaz de arrasar un pueblo –dijo, agachando la barbilla y mirando hacia ningún punto, atormentándose

―Armin, por favor. Sé que para ti…es difícil. Pero… Tarde o temprano iba a pas-

―Mikasa, no puedo continuar así, no puedo seguir a Eren –le cortó, sorprendiéndola a ella y también así mismo. Cerró un par de segundos los ojos e inspiró. Pensó en hablar con ella acerca del tema que lo rumiaba tiempo atrás. Ir despacio. Contarle lo que haría o más bien no haría. Pero ya estaba, acababa de soltar lo último que le daría de esa supuesta conversación- Mikasa… yo… si las tropas en algún momento deciden _algo_ , no me opondré…

―Armin…

―Lo siento, Mikasa. Estoy cansado –declaró el joven, mirando para otro lado, haciendo ademán de alejarse. Ella intentó impedírselo, afianzando su agarre, pero él se retiró, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro encogido, entre la angustia y el enojo

Mikasa, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto su mejor amigo parecía postularse de espaldas a Eren, a su causa.

Observó cuando el muchacho de cabellos dorados tomaba asiento en la misma cama que dejó y Connie se ponía a su vera tratando de hablar con él. Armin tenía el mismo semblante que un perro abandonado, usado, decepcionado…y ahora enrabiado. No era muchacho rencoroso. Pero Armin era alguien que de poder huía de todo aquel sentimiento que lo hiciera sentir desvalido. A la vez tenía un valor por enfrentar lo que le diera miedo que lo hacían digno de ser quien era. Y por tal como era, sería por lo que nunca más seguiría a Eren. Quizás a Eren no le sentiría nada bien y como nuevo líder se lo tomara a traición. Pues no podría usar el poder de Armin por voluntad propia de éste. Tendría que obligarlo.

¿Qué haría Eren ante una negativa de Armin?

A él, a ese muchacho que por la intromisión egoísta de ambos, ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros el poder del _titán colosal_.

No es que se arrepintiera, pues lo tenían a su lado, pero había momentos en los que recordaba su propia flaqueza en el momento donde Eren suplicaba a gritos por la vida de su amigo.

Tal vez merecía el odio de Eren por haber flaqueado. Por poner la opinión de un superior por encima de la suya propia. Por encima de sus sentimientos.

 _Desde que era niño, siempre te he odiado_ … Fueron sus palabras.

De pronto parpadeó dos veces. Razonando, Eren quería dejar vivo a Armin pero por otro el capitán Levi quiso en un primer momento regresar a la vida a Erwin Smith y ella titubeó entre ambas posibilidades, quedando paralizada… Eso quería decir que tal vez, no, muy probablemente… No. Ella no supo qué pensar en ese instante.

 _No supe qué hacer_.

Si no fuera por la compasión del capitán Levi, Armin ni siquiera estaría aquí con ella, compartiendo celda.

―Miserable…

Se insultó así mismo en un susurro, apoyándose en las rejas, sujetándose a uno de los barrotes tratando de no caer, de no derrumbarse. De lo que no parecía ser muy consciente es que ya estaba derrumbada. Tenía el alma por el suelo, y sufriría su frialdad y dureza en las siguientes noches donde no podría dormir o se despertaría unas horas antes del amanecer. Suerte sería que la luz de la luna iluminara la celda y el aire nocturno fuera medianamente cálido, así como la bufanda que gobernaba su cuello.

Despertó en mitad de un sueño en plena madrugada, con la frente sudada y el cuerpo revuelto. Fue el sonido de un pequeño metal caer al suelo. O eso creyó, cuando recordó que fue un anillo de oro en mitad de la oscuridad lo que caía junto a otro durante los últimos instantes de su sueño. Un sueño. Se incorporó sobre la cama, volteando a ver a Gabi, la menor con la que desde hace tres días compartía celda. Caminó hacia los barrotes, tratando de divisar algo en la celda de enfrente donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Escuchaba los ronquidos de Jean y Connie; no se explicaba cómo Armin podía dormir así.

Dio media vuelta hacia la ventanilla por la que se asomó, poniéndose de puntillas, para ver la luna menguante. Se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el poyete y quedó mirándola un largo rato, deleitándose con el olor a hierba fresca del exterior. Desearía estar sobre los pastos, echada sobre los mismos, poder observarla en calma, como hizo tantas veces de pequeña.

―Lo siento, Eren. Siento ser una _esclava_ , perdóname. Yo…sólo quería protegerte, cuidar de ti…tanto, tanto…que me olvidé de mí, de quien soy o cómo pienso en realidad… Perdóname, perdóname, por favor… –susurraba entre sollozos, a medida que su cuerpo caía despacio al suelo y los dedos de sus manos arañaban la resbaladiza pared del muro de piedra que la separaba del exterior, de la libertad. Con el llanto por escapársele de la garganta, Mikasa se tapó la boca con sus propias manos, ahogando sus gemidos, mientras mil lágrimas se deslizaban descontroladas por sus mejillas y mojaban sus nudillos.

―Señorita Mikasa… -susurró una vocecilla, muy cerca suya

― ¿Ah? –levantó la cabeza con susto, el rostro teñido y sus ojos gris plata abiertos, humedecidos, vio los ojos y cabello negros de aquella chiquilla, mirándola con una gentileza que Mikasa juraba que no fuese verdad― Gabi…

― ¿Por qué llora? ¿Es por ese amigo suyo…el tal Eren…? –preguntó ella, manteniendo la voz muy bajita. Mikasa ni tan siquiera respondió. Estaba claro por qué lloraba― Bueno, sea lo que sea, está bien hacerlo pero…pero mejor en compañía… O eso dice mi mamá

― ¿Tú…mamá? –atinó a decir la morena, con la garganta encharcada. La niña asintió.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, Gabi abrió sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de Mikasa, quien tras la sorpresa, abrió los suyos para corresponder y abrazar a la pequeña. Y seguir llorando, con menor frustración en el pecho. El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, no hacía tanto frío, el dolor que aprisionaba su alma no apretaba tanto. Era un alivio fugaz. El dolor persistiría más tiempo. Pero ahora mismo, cualquier miga de calor era un agradable consuelo.

… _Gracias_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Buenas noches. Revisando el capítulo encontré algunos fallos en la argumentación y los diálogos. Espero haberlo mejorado algo. El capítulo siguiente a éste si todo va bien será publicado en unos días. Disfruten del fin de semana. Un cariñoso saludo, Sara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre Fui Tuyo

 **Historia Original** **:** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **Manga**

 **Relato** **: Siempre Fui Tuyo**

 **Género** **: Drama, Romance**

 **Autora** **: Sara Verset.**

 **Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a**

 **No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **SIEMPRE FUI TUYO"**_

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic._

 _Relatos._ _ **Drama**_ _._ _ **Romance**_ _._ _ **Amistad**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINCO**.

.

Que la misma Hitch se encargara de sacarlos de allí fue algo que nadie esperaba. Alegó sentirse disconforme con el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos y aunque entendía las acciones de la facción Yeager, no le parecía justo mantener bajo llave a quienes reconquistaron _Shigansina_. Tenía gran simpatía por ellos y con Armin una pequeña pero sincera amistad.

Cuando les explicó las maneras en las que consiguió el archivo de la denuncia, las caras de póker fueron similares a la que puso Floch cuando le ganó al _bridge_ por tres partidas consecutivas.

La acusación retiró su argumentación, quedando sólo la parte superficial. Por lo que deberían acudir a juicio un día después de la excarcelación. Armin le preguntó cómo era posible. Por lo visto, algunas dependencias pasaron a manos del joven agitador y esto le dio margen a Hitch para maniobrar. Al ser amiga de Floch.

Esa noche la pasaron en el último departamento donde estuvieron hace unos días, en el que seguía albergado el último de los Reiss de puro milagro. Debió ser que Hanji ―donde estuviese― aún no había dado el _trágico comunicado_ a Eren. Estallada la revolución, guardar silencio era lo más sensato. Una revolución socialmente dividida entre defensores y detractores por la incertidumbre ante la nueva causa.

Flegel explicó enterarse de su encierro. En el fondo quería enender, porque para él no era normal su arresto. Pero como la vez anterior, prefirió no indagar. Se limitó a ser amable. El padre del pequeño y la matrona, les mostraron su intranquilidad a los soldados y no quisieron mentirles, ni ellos sabían qué sucedería.

Los soldados decidieron hospedarse en otro motel poco concurrido, aunque ello supusiera instalarse en un barrio lóbrego. Algunos _Jeageristas_ hicieron ronda en los últimos días, haciendo preguntas y registros sin autorización con motivo de despejar dudas sobre la lealtad que, según ellos, debían demostrar los Reeves. Se vieron en la posición de alejarse, lo que suponía dejar a los civiles que custodiaban bajo la tutela de Flegel.

No sabían si tendrían fondos para dos habitaciones. Por suerte, dieron con un hostelero de ideas contrarias a la insurrección y les ofreció un portentoso descuento. Pero mientras el hombre barrigudo se mostró amable y respetuoso, su hijo mantuvo su lasciva mirada sobre la azabache mientras los acompañaba a sus aposentos. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras Armin y Mikasa ingresaban a la habitación con sus escasas pertenencias, la estudió al tiempo que hablaba, tratando de mantener una conversación con Armin, quien supo zanjarla a tiempo.

―Ok. Hasta luego –dijo por último, entornando la puerta

Una vez la cerró y escuchó sus pasos alejarse, Armin suspiró aliviado. Se disculpó por la situación. Sin embargo Mikasa le restó importancia. Había sido un momento muy desagradable, desde luego.

Poco después los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación que ambos compartían. Consiguieron hacerse con un buen menú con los pocos recursos económicos de los que disponían.

―Me alegro que el restaurante del viejo Feijoo siga en pie –declaró Jean con cierta ternura en su voz, rememorando algunos tiempos de niñez pasados en aquel modesto lugar

―Está increíble –opinó Armin, al cabo de dos bocados. Volvió a masticar, alzando la mirada a sus compañeros quienes disfrutaban de la cena, salvo Connie, cuyo semblante de satisfacción decaía a cada segundo. Jean también lo notó

―Connie, ¿estás bien? –el aludido alzó la mirada. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

―Es solo que…me estaba acordando de Sasha –en ese momento todos dejaron de comer- Hubiera disfrutado tanto de esta comida –dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa, sin mirar a ninguna parte en concreto del plato del centro que compartían

―Seguro –afirmó Jean, con cierto pesar en su tono, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero en señal de apoyo

Como si la mano cayera sin fuerza, Mikasa apartó los palillos de su boca y los dejó apoyados en el borde del plato, cual se quedó mirando, con los ojos humedecidos, ocultados bajo el flequillo. Mas contuvo su aflicción y se mantuvo serena.

―Perdón –pronunció de pronto, sorprendiendo a los demás, quienes voltearon a verla con extrañeza esperando una explicación- Perdónenme. Yo…debí estar más atenta. Ella no debió morir –ante el asombro de sus amigos, la azabache llevó el dorso de su mano a los ojos, limpiando la lagrimea que estuvo por escapársele y trató de disimular- Lamento haber puesto tanto en duda las opiniones de ustedes respecto a Eren. Tenían razón, nosotros para él ya no somos lo mismo

Un silencio se instaló entre el grupo. Jean apretó los puños queriendo decir algo al respecto sin alterarse. Armin sólo supo susurrar su nombre con melancolía. Mikasa se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de ocultarse una vez más, esperando una contestación despectiva.

―Está bien, Mikasa. Nadie tuvo la culpa –le contestó sereno Connie, sorprendiéndola- No tienes por qué pedir perdón. La muerte de Sasha quizás se pudo evitar o no, no lo sé… –siguió, para luego bajar la mirada, apenado- En cuanto a Eren, sabemos cuánto lo aprecias. Es normal que lo defiendas, más cuando mis acusaciones estaban fundamentadas en algo que me sólo a mí me pareció ver

―Connie… -susurró ella, a lo que él alzó la mano pidiendo silencio para seguir hablando

―Sin embargo pienso que Eren ha cambiado y su preocupación por nuestro bienestar es inexistente –continuó- No sé qué le habrá pasado para ser así –dijo, expresando su incertidumbre interior- Quien debe pedir disculpas debo ser yo. No debí hablarte de tan mala manera, Mikasa

Jean alzó una ceja y los miró a ambos. En principio, parecían conformes.

―Espero que esto se traduzca en un _no más riñas entre ustedes_. Acabé harto –intervino Jean, rodando los ojos. Los aludidos negaron

―Oigan, esto se enfría –avisó Armin, quien reanudó la cena, seguido del resto

Las siguientes horas resultaron agradables. El grupo era envuelto por la armonía e incluso por alguna que otra risa compartida, la cerveza de los cuatro botellines vaciada un poco a prisas, hizo fermentar el buen humor en Jean, Connie e incluso el tímido de Armin quien contó una irónica fábula. Risas y vacilaciones fueron intercambiados por aquellos tres.

Olvidaban las preocupaciones, pero Mikasa se sumía de tanto en tanto en sus pensamientos, rememorando a su antigua compañera con nostalgia, con la firme idea de recordarla en sus mejores momentos. Y pensando sobre todo en Eren. Preguntándose por qué él mismo se alejaba o el destino se empeñaba de una u otra forma en arrebatárselo, sin darle tiempo de disfrutarlo hasta el último de sus días.

Al acabar recogieron como pudieron pero la habitación quedó hecha un desastre.

Una vez llegó media noche, echaron el cerrojo y se metieron en las camas, separadas la una de la otra por una añeja mesita sobre la que una lamparilla de aceite aportaba algo de luz. La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Mikasa, apoyada con su espalda en el cabecero, leía un libro sobre la antigua civilización de oriente que la Sra. Azumabito le hizo llegar durante su estancia en la cárcel. Pudo haberlo rechazado pero quería saber de los antepasados de su madre. De alguna manera, le hacía sentirse más cerca de ella.

De pronto su estómago gruñó, sin entender por qué, la cena engullida era corriente y la cerveza nada que pudiera ocasionar tal malestar. Segundos después, estaba encerrada en el baño común del pasillo, con la tapa del váter alzada y la cabeza en medio. Cuando acabó de vomitar, tiró de la cadena, se lavó un poco y salió del baño. Respiró aliviada, sacudiéndose las ropas.

 _Seguramente fueron los nervios…_ Pensó ella, nada desencaminada.

Camino al cuarto, escuchó un chirrido. Al principio creyó que fueron sus pasos los que causó el crujir de los tablones, pero estos se tornaron con mayor frecuencia. Detuvo sus pasos y giró a mirar por encima del hombro lo que temió poder encontrar desde el momento en que aquel hombre la miró. Pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo…

―Sé que está ahí. Salga –dijo ella, volteándose a ver cómo aquel tipo pareció atender su petición, saliendo despacio de detrás de la esquina que daba a las escaleras― ¿Y bien? Qué quiere

―Disculpe, señorita. Quería hacerle un presente –dijo él, tendiéndole un pequeño ramo de flores que Mikasa ni se molestó en observar, con sus ojos continuamente puestos en él- Iba a dárselo mañana pero la escuché salir y…tome, acéptelo, por favor –le ofreció estirando el brazo, adelantándose un paso.

 _Qué casualidad que estuviera despierto y anduviera atento a lo que pasara, el muy…_

―No me interesa –contestó toscamente, volteándose para marchar

No dio ni dos pasos cuando intuyó una mano acechar su brazo, apartándose de inmediato para sacar el filo de una navaja y dar una vuelta completa, para enviarlo al otro lado del pasillo de una simple patada. Tras la pequeña conmoción, el individuo se levantaba del suelo dolorido, después de darse de espaldas contra la vieja pared de madera que de milagro aguantó el golpe.

Varios clientes salieron de sus habitaciones, alarmados por el ruido, incluidos sus compañeros de milicia. Armin corrió a ponerse al lado de la chica quien, rígida como una roca, miraba con desprecio a su agresor. Comprendiendo la situación sin que ella dijera nada, el joven Arlet dijo su nombre y puso una mano sobre su hombro, logrando relajarla paulatinamente y hacer que hablara. Jean estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el susodicho cuando apareció el padre del muchacho, el hostelero. Con una mano ensangrentada el lastimado señaló a la chica como su agresora. Evidentemente pidió explicaciones, muy enfadado, pero cuando Jean ―denotando autoridad― le explicó la situación, no pareció sorprenderse en demasía por el accionar de su hijo. Por contra, pareció decepcionado. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó de allí, exigiéndoles que abandonaran su motel en la mañana. Mañana para la que faltaba el resto de la noche y nadie quiso desperdiciar para descansar, por lo que tanto los soldados como los curiosos regresaron a sus respectivos.

Jean y Connie se acercaron a su compañera, preocupados por su bienestar. En especial Jean, quien se resistió un poco a dejar el cuarto de la mujer. Armin echó la llave a la puerta y el cerrojo a la ventana. Cogió una manta vieja del armario. Se la puso encima y ni con esas se movió, con las manos cerradas entorno a la navaja con la que se defendió. Nunca se la había visto.

―Fue un regalo de Levi. Me la dio antes de marcharse al bosque. Dijo que ya que éramos familia, debíamos tratarnos de llevarnos bien. A fin de al cabo, somos los últimos Ackerman en vida –explicó ella, ante la curiosidad de Armin

―Me pregunto qué será de él. ¿Estará enterado de la revuelta?

―No lo sé…

―Temo por Eren –declaró, preocupado por la forma en la que el capitán Levi pudiera responder ante la inminente insurrección, que pasaba por hacerse con Zeke Jeager

―Ni que se atreva a tocarlo –respondió casi de inmediato, a lo que Armin sonrió de soslayo. La veía desmoralizada, mas su contundencia demostraba la valentía por querer proteger a quien quería, aún si esa persona la echase a un lado

El muchacho se sentó a su lado, pasando su mano por la espalda, tratando de darle calor. Mikasa no paraba de tiritar, a pesar de no hacer frio. Tenía los nervios descontrolados.

Pasó un largo momento en el que se mantuvieron en silencio, donde Armin evaluaba lo que les había pasado en los últimos dos días. Estaban fuera, tuvieron un golpe de suerte. Un gimoteo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, crispándolo.

―Armin… ¿Tú, crees que, yo…no soy yo?

― ¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender

―Lo que dijo Eren. Soy una Ackerman, una _esclava_ que sigue las órdenes de un portador. Los dolores de cabeza son porque mi verdadero yo lucha por resistirse a la obediencia que le debo siempre –el rubio parpadeó dos veces, antes de responder, sorprendido por tal pregunta. Se detuvo unas milésimas, no porque dudara en su respuesta, si no porque quería darla de una manera que ella entendiese la realidad sin llegar a menoscabarla

―Yo creo que-

―Creo que tiene razón –le interrumpió ella- He estado reflexionando. Esos dolores de cabeza que he padecido, los momentos en los que se dieron y mi manera de actuar frente a cualquier amenaza para Eren, sólo hacen apoyar su tesis

―Eso es porque lo valoras más que nada, incluso…

―Incluso más que a mí misma –continuó ella, a pesar de que no era lo que pretendía decir el rubio, quien optó por callar; ella, de alguna forma, ya lo sabía- He puesto mi vida por delante de la suya siempre

A poco se encogió, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos a los lados, como impidiendo caerse, con los mechones de su corto cabello creando una cortina alrededor. Se tomó unos segundos para continuar y cuando al fin encontró las palabras que llevaba guardando hace un tiempo, decidió soltarlas.

―Ingresé en el cuerpo de exploración por él, me hice cadete por él –respiró agitada, tratando de contener las lágrimas antes de seguir-, trabajé en los campos porque no soportaba la idea de separarnos cuando pude ofrecerme a trabajar en las fábricas de textil… Mi madre me enseñó costura ¿sabías? Hacía vestidos para señoras. Diseñaba tan bien…

― ¿Te gustaría trabajar en el mundo de la moda? –preguntó, perplejo

―No se trata de eso, Armin. Se trata de que si yo no fuera _esclava_ , ¿qué tipo de vida pude haber llevado? No me lo puedo ni imaginar, no sé para lo que soy buena o lo que me gusta…

Antes de contestarle, el rubio se tomó el debido tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza y bajó la vista a observar la palma de su mano. Él también se hizo la misma pregunta.

A pesar de tener una idea vaga de lo que él pudo haber sido… un investigador, explorador o incluso caza tesoros, se preguntó si eso pudo ser cierto o tal vez su oficio fuese el de un ingeniero, haber conocido a alguien y estar casado… Un montón de posibilidades se le vinieron a la mente. Todas ventajosas y beneficiosas en comparación a su actual yo. Y eso pudo haberlo derrumbado a él también pero por el contrario, se negó en redondo a que la guerra sea lo último que ocupara en su vida, no sabía de qué forma pero debía alcanzar ese gran sueño de navegar más allá del mar y conocer esos increíbles lugares que plasmaban los libros de su abuelo. Lo primero pasaba por aceptar la situación y adaptarse a las circunstancias, morir en menos de trece años sería inevitable, pero ¿eso significaba una condena a vivir así, siempre?

Tras levantarse de la cama, dar vueltas de un lado para otro, tuvo claro lo que debía hacer, o al menos intentarlo. Ahora quedaba transmitirle ese mismo ímpetu a Mikasa quien, a su juicio, merecía todo el cariño, libertad y amor del mundo. Ella, atada por su alma a aquella fiera, no podía seguir así. Una chica de nobleza incalculable y orgullo envidiable… De ningún modo.

―Si quieres averiguarlo… –recomenzó Armin, captando la atención de la morena, quien levantó la cabeza- …Primero debes aceptar que eres un Ackerman. Escucha… Ese clan no era gente cualquiera, esas personas fueron destinadas a proteger la corona, lo más preciado de _Eldia_ , los únicos capaces de resistir a la desmemoria del rey Fritz. Gracias ellos, es que este reino perduró. Gracias a ti, Historia Reiss sobrevivió cuando tantas veces pudo haber muerto. Y joder, Eren… ¿cuántas veces le salvaste la vida?

―Pero, él dice-

―Qué más da lo que diga. Lo importante son los hechos. Y el hecho es que tú eres quien más veces le salvaste el _culo_ a ese _idiota_. Que te reproche lo que quiera

―Aún así, Armin, no quita que esté ligada a él a costa de mi voluntad. Mira lo que hice, mi cuerpo se movió solo, te inmovilicé cuando… A eso me refiero

El rubio se cruzó de brazos frente a la ventana, con los cristales manchados por gotitas dulces del cielo nocturno. Al mirar arriba, la luna era arrollada por un mar de nubes con una premura casi violenta que anunciaba una noche tormentosa. Dio media vuelta hacia las camas y tomó un vaso de la jarra de la única mesita que separaba a ambas camas. Miró a Mikasa, ahora apoyada en el respaldo de su cama, con las rodillas encogidas y el rostro escondido entre estas. Suspiró. Tendió la gabardina sobre la cama para sumar algo de calor y se metió bajo las mantas. Quedó en mutismo, escuchando el respirar tembloroso de su compañera y su esfuerzo por no dejarse oír.

―A mí me gusta cómo eres –dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, quien apenas elevó la cabeza para mirarlo con lagrimillas en los ojos, encontrando su sonrisa amable pero sincera- Buenas noches –cogió la manta y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Con eso dicho, no sabía si sería lo suficiente como para animarla, pero por hoy había sido bastante y sólo tenía ganas de descansar. Sabía que si él no dormía, Mikasa ni lo intentaría

Tras varios minutos cayó dormido, con la conciencia tranquila. La azabache se acercó al añejo ventanal sobre el que chocaban con intensidad la lluvia, al tiempo que una cantidad de rayos incesantes iluminaban el cielo nocturno y su rostro enrojecido. Quedose mirando a través, con las maderas silbando y el cristal vibrando debido al viento, levantando suciedad de las calles y causando desperfectos, de manera implacable.

―Quiero averiguar quién soy y eso implica alejarme. Quizás sea lo mejor para los dos, para mí, optar a otro tipo de vida. ¿En _Hizuru_? Allí sería princesa y desde esa posición podría ayudar a _Eldia_ –dio un pequeño paso, apoyando la sien en el marco de la ventana, diciéndose en susurros todo aquello que pensaba, como tratando de aclarar su mente- Pero ¿podría ayudar a Eren? Si ni siquiera sé cómo piensa ahora, ¿qué decisiones tomaré? Una sola y podría perjudicarle. Y no quiero eso, quiero ayudarle. Todo lo hace por algo, lo sé –sopló largo y tendido, tratando de expulsar toda la tensión, apoyó su cuerpo en el marco, sin apartar la vista del exterior- Tampoco confía en mí, Armin o los demás… No serviría de mucho marcharme. Dios, qué hago… -pensó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, echándose el flequillo atrás

 _Desde luego no huir, agachando la cabeza como si hubieras hecho algo malo, dejarte denigrar sin devolvérsela y darle una buena lección. Saca tu orgullo y demuéstrales quién eres, quién manda. No te dejes amilanar por nadie, vales mucho más de lo que crees..._

Esas palabras fueron las que, curiosamente, Historia compartió con ella un día. Un día en el que discutió con Eren y como casi siempre ella salió perjudicada.

Entonces Mikasa sonrió, muy levemente pero lo hizo. El corazón se apaciguó y aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué haría mañana, desde luego no sería huir. Las dudas fueron nítidamente despejadas, y una de ellas muy clave, y es que aquel del que sospechó desde luego no podría ser ni de lejos el padre del pequeño Reiss. Por una sencilla razón: Historia nunca la traicionaría. Ella sabía, sin necesidad de confesárselo, lo que ella sentía por Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el mes de Julio.**_

 _ **Un cariñoso saludo, Sara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre Fui Tuyo

 **Historia Original** **:** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **Manga**

 **Relato** **: Siempre Fui Tuyo**

 **Género** **: Drama, Romance**

 **Autora** **:** _ **Sara Verset**_ **.**

 **Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a**

 **No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido**

* * *

" **SIEMPRE FUI TUYO"**

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic._

 _ **Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEIS.**

.

Con una mano en el bolsillo y la taza en la otra de cara al ventanal, observaba con aparente calma la reunión de fuerza militar que habían acaparado en apenas unos meses, ahora concentrada en la plaza de _Shigansina_ esperando a que el líder apareciera. Señor que en estos momentos, degustaba los frutos del cultivo de café que les trajeron los soldados voluntarios desde _el otro lado_. Bebida que de pequeño recordó aborrecer y que ahora como adulto necesitaba como un elixir cada mañana.

Acercó el borde a sus labios, tomando un sorbo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, ingresando quien ahora ostentaba el valiosísimo cargo de un terrateniente por imposición, un hombre joven que al igual que él soñaba con la victoria de _Paradis_ a cualquier costo, aun si eso costara la integridad física de alguien valioso como Keith Sadiss.

―Eren, por qué se tarda tanto. Los soldados están listos, deseosos de escucharle –pero el aludido no respondió de inmediato, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada una de las gotas de su amado café que discurrían entre los rincones de sus papilas

―Enseguida estaré con vosotros

No dudaba de que fuera así pero su quietud imperante frente a los ventanales le hizo rumiarse a Floch la posibilidad de que Eren anduviera pensando en algo con detenimiento, quizás venido de días atrás y que ahora venían a su mente, descolocándola y deteniéndolo por este ínfimo momento. Queriendo saber sus preocupaciones decidió ponerse a su lado y preguntar. En mutismo, Eren sacudió la barbilla, señalando a la plaza donde se reunieron los nuevos soldados del último mes, entre cuyas filas se hallaba erguida y con temple la figura de una mujer con cabello corto.

―Mikasa Ackerman… –mencionó, para luego mover ligeramente la vista, y ver a un hombre alto de tupé rubio y nuca rapada delante de ella con el mismo porte–…y Jean Kristein

―Ordené cesarlos de inmediato

―El resto de comandantes se opusieron. Razonaron que son útiles demasiado valiosos para ser desperdiciados

―Y tú piensas igual, ¿me equivoco? –supuso, tomando otro sorbo

―En ellos se fijan muchos soldados. Son los héroes de _Shigansina_ , antiguos compañeros tuyos de combate, exploradores de las tierras enemigas de _Marley_. Una mujer con la fuerza de cien hombres y un líder nato

―Son inspiradores…

―Sí…

―Debes echarlos –insistió el castaño

― ¿Temes una traición?

―Simplemente desconfío, no quiero tenerlos cerca

―Está bien. Haré lo posible porque abandonen la milicia –comprendió Floch. Con las manos tomadas a la espalda, se quedó al lado de Eren mientras éste terminaba su café observando la aglutinación militar ocupando toda una plaza. Si esto lo había conseguido su facción en un mes, no cabía imaginarse que no conseguirían al cabo de un año.

Una vez terminó, dejó la tacita sobre el escritorio y abandonó su despacho.

Marchó por los pasillos de su nuevo cuartel, de piedras y columnas blanquecinas y arcos romanos, a los que se asomaba un patio interior bastante amplio, en el que aguardaba un jardín. Llegaron a otra habitación de amplia terraza de cara a la plaza, donde daría la bienvenida a su propia milicia y aclararía a los dirigentes una postura clara: _o estaban con él, o contra él_.

―Acabaremos con _Marley_ , reconquistaremos nuestras tierras, resurgiremos _Eldia_ y cualquiera que se oponga…sólo encontrará la muerte –declaraba durante su discurso, con ira y pasión reflejada en su voz, contagiando a su ejército

No cabían medias tintas, porque Eren tenía no sólo la convicción sino la absoluta seguridad de que si él no lideraba, _Erdia_ no sobreviviría, y para eso primero tenía que ganar no sólo la guerra allá afuera, sino el conflicto interno del propio _Paradis_. Aún si para ello tuviera que convertirse en un tirano, invadir una de las residencias de la corona en _Shigansina_ o incluso quitarle la vida a uno de los altos cargos cercanos al fallecido Darious Zakley, que tras negarse a pedir perdón y asumir sus actos por corrupto, asesino y mano negra, allí, delante de todo el mundo, Eren tomó el papel que debía del ejecutor. Subió a la plataforma de madera y, sin dudarlo, tiró de la palanca y lo colgaron hasta el ahogamiento. Y aunque algunos presentes pusieron cara de consternación, lo cierto es que la mayoría lo vitorearon.

Y le calificaron de _Héroe_ …

Otros de _Rey_ …

Algunos de _Caudillo_ …

Olvidándose por un momento, del orden jerárquico pero justo del sentido de la justicia y de quienes la impartían, los tribunales, ahora sometidos a los nuevos cambios. Olvidándose por completo de las razones principales por las que cada uno de ellos se sumó a la legión, desvirtuando el significado del símbolo de las alas. Dejando de lado los respetos para quienes tanto les enseñaron, sus maestros, con Keith Shadis hospitalizado y bajo arresto, o con Hanji Zoe con grilletes, mientras era obligada a presenciar tal espectáculo por el puro capricho de un anterior joven subordinado. Olvidándose de quien ostentaba el cargo de mayor autoridad en Paradis: _Historia Reiss_.

La reina, de cuyo fallecimiento nadie tenía constancia, y sobre el que la comandante acababa de decidir no contar a Eren. No por querer negarle tal derecho, sino por desconfianza. Desconfianza ante cómo pudiera reaccionar y los planes urdidos con otra gente se fueran al traste, por saber lo que hicieran algunas gentes como Yelena, probablemente quien más influencia hizo en Floch y enmarañado a Eren. Y el hecho de no poder reconocer a Eren, como ya no hacía desde hace tiempo, y aún tratando de comprenderlo, de entender sus cambios, de ver su plan… su nueva personalidad. Porque ya no era ese _chaval_ que una vez tuvo por compañero. Ahora era el tirano que gobernaba el Distrito de Shiganshina y que pronto trataría de abrirse camino a otros parajes para ganar apoyos.

Un tirano hambriento y con sed de sangre. O al menos, eso demostraba sus acciones.

Mientras el cielo se nublaba, tapando el sol, sumiendo la ciudad aunque sin pasar calamidades sufriría las consecuencias, para bien o para mal, del nuevo orden y su nuevo _líder_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Mis disculpas. Entre los estudios y los días que estuve fuera a penas tuve tiempo para continuar. Espero que pese a la tardanza y brevedad, les haya gustado. Veré si puedo colgar el siguiente a finales de mes. Gracias por seguir ahí. Un cariñoso saludo, Sara.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Siempre Fui Tuyo**

Historia Original: _Shingeki no Kyojin Manga_

Relato: Siempre Fui Tuyo

Género: Drama, Romance

Autora: _Sara Verset_.

 _Reservados todos los derechos de autor/a_

 _No se permite difusión completa o parcial del contenido_

* * *

" _ **SIEMPRE FUI TUYO"**_

 _Los pasos de Eren Jeager son desconcertantes. Sus amigos desconfían y hasta el propio Armin Arlet lo percibe como un desconocido. Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pierde la fe, aún si él mismo se empeñe en hacerse odiar. EreMika. SNK. FanFic._

 _Relatos. Drama. Romance. Amistad._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIETE.**

.

Acababan de librar la primera batalla y el número de efectivos se reducía drásticamente. Debido a ello, los comandantes decidieron enviar un comunicado a la isla de _Erdia_ en petición de unos refuerzos. La respuesta llegaría mañana como muy pronto. Una noticia que suponía el mengue de sus estrategias de avance y reducía las posibilidades de salir de la situación actual en la cual se encontraban, trastocada por una respuesta por parte de _Libertio_ que no esperaban.

Con un puerto aún rehaciéndose y medio poblado desértico, pensaron que su conquista se fraguaría en uno o dos días a lo sumo. Las fuerzas de _Marley_ quedaban concentradas en la capital y otras localidades importantes del imperio, ignorando la reconstrucción de una ciudad prevista de ser arrasada por el enemigo en cualquier momento y que por el lado económico no era indispensable.

Sin embargo, las gentes de allí salieron en su defensa. Con gran valor, tanto _marleyanos_ como _eldianos_ de _gueto_ aparcaron sus diferencias para defender la ciudad, aprovechando eficientemente sus limitados recursos tanto financieros, materiales y humanos, así como de convencimiento. Porque pese a la debilidad interna que sufría la clase política y social, muchos de los soldados allí parados venían de diversos puntos del país. Voluntariamente. Luchando allí por convencimiento propio. Y la resistencia de una voluntariedad, era algo muy laborioso de derribar. Bien sabía Eren Jeager que de no ser por la misma, no estaría donde estaba ahora.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Eren leía una de las cartas que le llegaron en la mañana. Rió para sí mismo al comprobar su contenido. Tal y como esperaba, se trataba de una declaración. Era de la joven aristócrata con la que compartió mesa la noche anterior. Una muchacha cuyo padre mantenía fructíferas relaciones mercantiles. Era amable, curiosa, bonita y de un cabello rubio como el sol. Pero tenía quince años. Y muy, muy poco mundo.

Dejó caer la carta, mirándola con cierto asqueo. El coqueteo de las mujeres de ese estilo, no era lo suyo. Bueno, ¿acaso lo era alguno? El género femenino no era un asunto que le interesara precisamente. Sin embargo ayer, sin esperarlo, se topó con Mikasa.

Hacía semanas, en los que evitaba cualquier inmediación con ella. De hecho ni la miraba. Ella era como un subordinado más del que poder sacar un provecho enorme. Sin embargo, se daban algunos golpes de ocasión en las que le era imposible evitarlo.

Anoche se toparon. Iba a su residencia cuando la vio regresar a su alojamiento, poco después de la cena. Caminaba sola, con actitud pensativa, cuando percibió su presencia. Ambos alejados pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saberse observados por el otro. Él esperó algún tipo de reacción por su parte pero se quedó allí muda, parada. Lo sintió de alguna manera raro, cuando antes siempre lo perseguía. Pasaron varios segundos así hasta que por instinto ella dio un paso a su costado, repentinamente detenido ante la aparición de la noble adolescente, tomándose demasiadas confianzas al engancharse a su brazo. Cuando regresó la mirada, Mikasa subía los escalones a su caseta con prisa repentina.

 _¿Estaría celosa?_ Se preguntó, sonriendo para sí.

Después de analizar la situación, el comandante y sus tenientes se quedaron callados en busca de la opinión del caudillo. Uno de ellos se acercó al mismo.

―Eren –dijo Floch, acercándose un poco―, el primer fuerte ha sufrido graves daños. Las tropas de Liberio se echarán encima si no hacemos algo… ¿De qué te estás riendo? –preguntó intrigado al ver la expresión irrisoria del caudillo, quien carraspeó recuperando su semblante.

―Disculpa, recordé un chiste. Pero te he escuchado. Dices que debemos contraatacar esta tarde e impedir un retroceso. Sin embargo, el efectivo actual no es lo suficientemente mayor en número para hacerlo

―Nuestro armamento es bueno, de primera calidad y avance tecnológico

― _Libertio_ también lo posee y temo que esas muestras de la mañana son sólo eso, una muestra. Tienen menos que nosotros y aún así, han sabido sacarle el máximo rendimiento. Hasta el punto de dejarnos como estamos

― ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, arriesgarnos y esperar a mañana?

―Yo aún no he salido

― ¿Qué? No, Eren. Te expondrías a una respuesta de sus titanes en posesión. Son nada menos que tres

―Avanzaremos en mi forma humana hasta donde podamos. Una vez no quede más remedio, usaré el _mi_ titán. Por cierto ¿dónde está la niña?

―La trajimos con nosotros, como sugeriste. ¿Piensas usarla?

―Llegado el caso, nos servirá de escudo. Me consta el cariño que le tienen _esos tres_

―Joder, Eren, ¡eso es muy rufián! Y arriesgado. Podría morir fácilmente. ¿Y entonces qué? Desatamos la ira de _esos tres_ … A parte de sentirnos terriblemente mal

―Deja de ironizar. La pondremos con el equipo de Jean Kristen. Mikasa le tiene consideración a esa pequeña, la protegerá

―Por lo que sé, le ha realizado un par de visitas durante su encarcelamiento, después de ser juzgada por el Tribunal de _Shigansina_ y llevada a un correccional de menores. Tiene amenazados a los carceleros –Eren alzó las cejas, sorprendido― Se encargó personalmente de buscar una psiquiatra para la niña –ahora parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo ante lo que escuchaba. Que la azabache se ocupara del bienestar de la homicida de Sasha Braus, su querida amiga, es algo que lo sorprendía en gordo. Porque mostraba en ella un cambio, un cambio que no esperaba, al preocuparse por otro que no fuera él. Y Gabi precisamente, no era una persona cualquiera

―Vaya. Conocí poco a Mikasa Ackerman pero aparenta ser una de esas personas a las que la _vida_ de los demás se la trae al pairo, con perdón de la expresión –dijo Onyankopon incorporándose a la conversación

―Es por su parte humana. Luego, está que Gabi sea una niña. Ha sido manipulada, los niños son muy fáciles de manipular. Quizá, eso despierte algún tipo de instinto maternal y empatía en ella. Y provocado que la considere una _segunda_ _víctima_

―Cierto, los menores son los más vulnerables –opinó Floch

―Por lo que me cuentas la protegerá con su vida. Bien. Establezcamos un plan y desarrollemos unas estrategias –inclinó su cuerpo a un lado, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo de manera más directa― Ordenar que traigan a Hanji Zoe, aun si es a rastras

― ¿Confía en ella, señor? –preguntó Onyankopon

―En su _coco_ , más bien –respondió Eren, señalándose la sien

Antes de la siguiente reunión, Eren aprovechó el descanso para ir a lo que se improvisó como los lavabos. Desde allí, podía escuchar las bombas caer y las balas cruzarse entre el fortín y el enemigo. Cuando dobló la esquina de la pequeña caseta, chocó con quien menos esperaba encontrar. La azabache agrandó sus ojos al verlo, para luego apartar la mirada y echarse a un lado, disculpándose por su torpeza. Él se mantuvo impasible.

―Estás aquí porque aportas un valor incalculable como arma humana. Porque como persona, la verdad, dejas mucho que desear

Se detuvo en seco, tomándose unos segundos para asimilar que tan siquiera le dirigía la palabra, aunque fuera de forma abrupta y con menosprecio. Ella se volteó y le dio su respuesta.

―Es mi decisión estar aquí

―Claro. ¿La de Jean Kristen también? Me da en la nariz que lo has arrastrado contigo –acusó burlón, dejando caer sobre la balanza una variable sentimental en la cual cayó en cuenta ella hacía relativamente poco

―Y eso a ti qué te importa –le respondió tajante. Se agarró la falda para no arrastrarla por el barro y dio media vuelta, marchándose con irritación contenida. No quería oírlo

Fue caminando con intención de volver a su tienda, cuando vio a Jean salir de su tienda bostezando, estirándose como si nadie hubiera. Se avergonzó al percatarse de la presencia de Mikasa. Aunque no tenía importancia. Entre camaradas y espacios tan estrechos, era normal olvidar algunos modales.

― ¿Qué tal tu herida? –preguntó ella, debido a un corte profundo en el brazo de su compañero que se hizo en la mañana, durante la primera avanzadilla

―A-aún duele un poco. Pero bien

Entonces, hubo un silencio entre ambos, por el que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar aquella minimalista conversación.

Mikasa por su lado, asimilaba su pequeño encuentro con Eren, tan desagradable como nunca esperó, sembrando en ella una preocupación que la mantenía incómoda. Él seguía teniéndole cizaña. Sus palabras seguían tambaleándola, haciéndole dudar. Pensó en Jean y en el por qué estaba allí. Puede que ambos tuvieran el mismo plan de actuación dentro del consorcio de los _Jeagueristas_ , pero también existían otros motivos por los que disponerse en manos del monstruo. Ella por Eren. Y Jean ¿por ella?

― ¡Que no me toquen! –se escuchó gritar a una mujer, cuya voz reconocieron de inmediato

Era Hanji Zoe. Dos guardias a su espalda la custodiaban de camino a la carpa principal del campamento. La agarraban por ambos brazos, con sus muñecas atadas a la espalda sin poder hacer nada, y unos grilletes en los tobillos que le impedirían correr hacia cualquier lado. Si ya la tenían amarrada, ¿por qué simplemente no le indicaban el camino? Por eso mismo protestaba. Y se revolvía constantemente.

― ¿Y qué? ¿El _ni-ñi-to_ no es lo bastante listo como para armarla buena allá afuera? Claro, ha llegado esta mañana y no ha podido. ¿No pudo prever algo así? No, estaba seguro de que tomaríamos la ciudad, pese a estar repleta de gente armada, donde civiles y soldados luchan codo con codo. Una nación que nos odia… Menudo suicida lerdo tenemos por autoridad –se burló ella. Uno de los soldados ciñó el entrecejo al escucharla referirse con esos modos al caudillo, y le advirtió que se callara― ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Eren Jeager es un idiota…y ustedes sus tontos útiles

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el soldado perdiera la paciencia y le atizara un golpe de escopeta a la espalda que la tiró al suelo, seguido de otro que le volteó la cara. La gente sintió aflicción, muchos la conocían y le tenían respeto por su pasado. Jean entró en cólera y se abalanzó por el guardia, pero Mikasa lo retuvo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es esa mujer? ¡CABRONAZO!

El soldado tuvo intención de acercarse a Jean pero su compañero se interpuso haciéndole desistir. Entre los dos levantaron a Hanji del suelo, obligándola a ponerse en pie, mareada y magullada, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca y la cara hinchada.

―No sé qué demonios miran. Pero más les valdría regresar a sus quehaceres y prepararse por si esta noche tenemos trabajo. ¡Así que LARGO!

El gentío aglutinado se disolvió, entre sentimientos encontrados y otros que les aconsejaban olvidar el tema, a pesar de considerarlo reprobatorio en mayoría. La comandante se alejó, sujetada por ambos guardias debido a su difícil caminar, ante la impotencia de Jean y Mikasa.

Cayendo el ocaso, Mikasa mataba el tiempo leyendo, recostada en su campaña. Bajó el libro y alzó la mirada tras pasar el penúltimo capítulo, y suspiró, expectante al desenlace de la historia. El estruendoso sonido de la trompeta rompió su momento de tranquilidad, debiendo posponer su lectura. A prisa, se colocó el traje de maniobras negro, a falta de una última pieza. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Elisabeth llamarla tras la cortina, con la pieza que esta mañana le había pedido arreglar. La hizo pasar y terminó de alistarse.

―Me alegro de que luchemos juntas por los mismos principios

―Sí, bueno… –y tras dejar la bufanda colgada del mástil, se dirigió a la salida― Vamos

― ¿Dejas tu bufanda?

―Sí. Apúrate –respondió ella, más tosca de lo corriente

Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión, se escuchaban las bombas caer sobre el fortín, continuamente. El enemigo se acercaba. Mikasa localizó de inmediato al equipo de Jean, y cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarse a la pequeña Gabi allí. La niña, al verla, se le abrazó por la cintura, buscando algún tipo de refugio. Al explicarle lo que tramaba Eren, abrió los ojos espantada y miró a Gabi. Luego cruzó su vista con la de Jean, negándose continuamente con la cabeza a aceptarlo. Mientras Jean se disculpaba, pues no había conseguido hacerle entrar en razón.

―Dónde está Eren

La mirada de Mikasa, ya de lo acostumbrado seria o tosca, se tornó en una sombra afinada de un tinte oscuro y fiero iris pulido que Jean Kristen juraría jamás haber visto en su persona.

En pocos segundos limitó al grupo de Eren, con Floch, Elisabeth y el resto de su equipo de hombres personal, fieles seguidores de la causa _Jeaguerista_ , en torno al mismo. Ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó, apartando a varios de su camino y encarándose directamente con el líder.

―Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Eren. Usando a la niña como cebo… ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

―Eh, Mikasa, vuelve a tu posición y deja de molestar, ¿sí? –dijo Floch, interponiéndose entre ambos, estirando su mano hacia ella, tratando de frenarla

―Por favor, Eren, no lo hagas –le pidió, intentando esquivar a Floch

―Vuelve a tu posición, Ackerman –le respondió él, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla, volteándose hacia su grupo, para ocuparse de unas últimas recapitulaciones antes de salir sobre el mapa. Omitiendo de tal forma su petición que casi dolió

―Ya lo has oído –reprendió Floch

Con pena en el alma y zozobra en la garganta, Mikasa asintió y acató la orden. Bajó la mirada y rehízo sus pasos, parándose ante Gabi, advirtiéndole que bajo ningún concepto se apartara de ella o de Jean. Incluso le hizo prometerlo. A pesar de saber que Gabi incumpliría de presentarse la oportunidad de escapar.

Una vez se reunieron los grupos, Eren y Floch explicaron el plan y el desarrollo de la estrategia, con la extensión de un gran mapa. Tras ello las cuadrillas se dirigieron a los dirigibles, de menor tamaño y manejo mejorados, por lo que podrían posarse sobre _Libertio_ sin ser detectados con facilidad. Aunque decidieron ser discretos y quedarse a la periferia, menos iluminada y seriamente castigada, abriéndose un camino a través hasta la plaza donde se desató la guerra.

Ya en el lugar de aterrizaje los grupos requeridos se replegaron. El grupo de Eren avanzaría quedando a retaguardia de otras dos manos principales, situadas a izquierda y derecha de su costado y que llegado el momento perdieron de vista. Jean y el resto ingresaron en uno de los edificios abandonados, quedándose en uno de los pisos superiores, a escondidas de la terraza, la cual daba lugar a la plaza. Decenas de imágenes del día de aquel desastre, del genocidio, se hicieron eco en la mente de Mikasa, a quien sin poder evitarlo se le aguaron los ojos. La pequeña Gabi, recogida en su regazo y amordazada, rememoraba el mismo recuerdo.

Pasaron los minutos. La niebla se asentó y la luz de la luna vio menguada su fuerza, cayendo la temperatura y dificultando la visión de la plaza, viéndose obligados a utilizar las armas de fuego de visión nocturna.

―Dónde está Eren –preguntó Mikasa impaciente, sin poder observar por encargarse de la niña

―Esperando –le respondió Jean, con un volumen aún más bajo

―Esperando el qué…

―Supongo a que algo aparezca o se desate. A estas alturas ya deben saber que estamos aquí –opinó Jean, bastante acertado. Porque al minuto, una sombra color albino se distinguía en medio de la plaza. De seguro el enemigo. Pero ¿uno solo? Y sin órdenes de disparar― Debe ser…una citación –pensó en un murmuro, casi inaudible

Escuchó unos pasos y su cuerpo se encogió por puro instinto, apuntando con el arma hacia el sonido de las pisadas. Eren ingresaba a la habitación, oculto entre las sombras y gesticulando con la mano, pidiéndoles que se acercaran. Mikasa pareció entender, porque se levantó llevándose a la niña consigo. Cruzó con él la mirada y se marcharon. Sin decir nada.

Jean regresó el arma y catalejo a su anterior posición. Cuando vio a Eren caminar con Mikasa y Gabi unos pasos atrás de él lo confirmó. Se trataba de una citación.

―Bastardo –injurió entre dientes, cabreado porque Eren nuevamente no comunicó sus planes. Y ¿por qué? Bueno. Ahora no era conveniente pensar en eso. Lo importante era seguir los pasos de los objetos en movimiento.

Con el arma en mano y apuntando a la espalda de la chiquilla al mismo tiempo que la guiaba, la azabache seguía cinco pasos por detrás al joven titán cambiante. Sin más protección cercana que la de Mikasa, llegó al punto de encuentro, quedando a poco menos de dos metros encarado hacia una mujer de abrigo blanco, destacando su cabello negro largo y piel blanquecina, de ojos almendrados. La niña dio un respingo al reconocerla.

Tanto Eren como la mujer se quitaron la capucha y se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, como tratando de grabarse la imagen de su enemigo, y al mismo tiempo de otra persona con la que estaba conectado por _Ymir_.

―Así que tú eres Eren Jeager. Los panfletos con la imagen de tu perfil no te hacen justicia. Eres mucho más guapo de lo que tenía en mente –comenzó ella, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, algo socarrona

―Y usted, la señorita Pieck. No sé por qué me la imaginé más bajita –respondió Eren, regresándole la burla. Ella, alzó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, señal para que encendieran las luces delanteras de un automóvil a sus espaldas. La mujer se inclinó a un lado, advirtiendo a la mujer que acompañaba al enemigo y comprobando el buen estado ―al menos aparente― de la niña, con la que cruzó una mirada cargada de cariño. Intranquila, Gabi se revolvió un poco ante lo cual Mikasa afianzó el agarre y pegó la pistola a su cabeza, inmovilizándola por el pánico― Bien. Les traje a la mocosa. Quiero mi paquete

― ¿Acaso, no tuvo suficiente con llevarse las almas de varios civiles por delante y de paso al Sr. Zeke con usted? Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra ese _traidor_?

―Veo que al fin se dieron cuenta

―Y también de que no está con ustedes. De ser así, el mundo ya sería pasto de las llamas –comentó ella, dándole a entender que conocía el mejor secreto guardado de Zeke Jeager: la sangre de la familia real Fritz corría por sus venas.

―Le agradezco que respondiera positivamente a mi propuesta. Ahora, zanjemos lo nuestro

Eren estiró la mano, dando a entender que quería recoger su entrega. La mujer ciñó levemente el entrecejo, manteniéndole la mirada. Al ver su inmovilidad, el _eldiano_ retiró su mano, y sacó la otra del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Mikasa, quien percibió el ligero tensar de sus hombros.

―Nunca entenderé por qué la gente tiene tanta prisa algunas veces

―O me lo entregas o le mato –advirtió girándose levemente, señalando con el dedo índice a la pequeña

Pieck amarró el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y se lo lanzó a Eren, quien lo cogió al vuelo. La dejó en el suelo y la abrió, comprobando el contenido. Una pequeña caja de madera se hallaba en el interior. El joven la cogió e hizo ademán de intentar abrirla.

―Eren… Es una bomba –le advirtió Mikasa, quien se echó inmediatamente para atrás

― ¡Venga ya…! –rió la mujer, a carcajadas. Eren la miró de reojo― Queremos recuperar a nuestra guerrera por excelencia y vamos y ponemos una "bomba". Qué listos somos…

― ¡Déjala en el suelo, despacio! –continuó la azabache, mientras Eren, con la vista puesta en su enemiga y los oídos en las palabras de su subordinada, decidió hacer caso a la misma y situó con sumo cuidado la cajita en el suelo. Una vez lo hizo, se levantó y puso en pie, mirando con cabreo contenido a Pieck, quien además, había aprovechado el momento para dar unos pasos atrás con gran disimulo― Eren, ¡vuelve!

―Por qué lo has hecho…

― ¿No le vas a hacer caso a tu amiga?

―Creo que tienes ganas de que te maten

―Eso ya lo veremos… Por cierto, no va con control remoto

Dos últimos segundos resonaron en los oídos de Mikasa. Sonó la campanilla. Y explotó.

¡BOOM!

Algo tan pequeño no podría suponer una real amenaza para sus vidas, de no ser porque la explosión sólo fue el detonante de otras diez en un radio de cien metros, que al alcanzarles la onda expansiva de la principal, explotaron en consecuencia. Haciendo polvo y rompiendo el suelo, causando un sonido ensordecedor a las tropas _eldianas_ , escondidas entre los muros de los edificios colindantes. Momento que aprovechó el enemigo _marleyano_ ―equipado con cascos― para abordarles, sin casi darle tiempo a los soldados de responder.

En el suelo, Mikasa abría los ojos incitada por unas palmaditas en el rostro de la niña. Gabi mencionó su nombre una y otra vez, avivándole a despertar. Cuando se reincorporó, se sujetó la cabeza, adolorida, y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver lo que les rodeaba; el cuerpo musculoso-esquelético del interior de un titán.

Tal como aquella vez, cuando Eren vio amenazada su vida y la de sus amigos, él…

―Eren nos ha protegido –se dijo atónita

Unos segundos después, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, recibiendo como respuesta su propio eco.

―Creo que está afuera…luchando –le dijo Gabi, con una vocecilla y bajando la mirada

El retumbar de la tierra, los golpes continuos y unos bramidos de bestia que podría reconocer a la perfección, se lo confirmaron. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de recogerse inútilmente el flequillo. Observó a su alrededor, percibiendo el lento pero implacable deterioro del refugio esquelético. Debían salir antes de que se hundiera. Y podrían haber tenido tiempo de pensar algo, de no ser por una sierra tratando de partir una de las paredes. Mikasa se echó para atrás, asustada, sin embargo Gabi se quedó quieta, observando, esperando a que el serrucho hiciera su trabajo. Era el momento de intentar escapar.

La azabache la trajo consigo ante la caída de considerables pedazos que podrían caerle encima.

―Por favor, déjeme libre…

―Lo siento, Gabi, no puedo hacer eso. Y lo sabes. Además es peligroso. Ahora mismo, separarte de mí es lo que menos te conviene. Creo que puedes darte cuenta de eso

En realidad, se dio cuenta bastante antes de decírselo. Luego, por alguna razón, tampoco es que hubiese intentado nada hasta el momento en el que despertó a Mikasa. Podría haber cogido un cuchillo y haberla degollado. Librarse de ella. Pero no lo hizo.

Una vez el enemigo tuvo apertura suficiente, un _marleyano_ se asomó por la abertura conseguida para comprobar el interior. La niña lo reconoció, y comenzó a revolverse contra Mikasa, al tiempo que la estructura declinaba por minutos y pedazos de huesos se venían abajo. El serrucho hizo una apertura lo suficientemente grande para caber un adulto. Fue el momento en el que al hombre que intentó entrar, lo agarró una mano gigante y lo mandó lejos.

Unos gigantes ojos se entrevieron por las aberturas y Mikasa supo que era el momento de salir de ahí. Al hacerlo vio al titán de Eren, seriamente dañado. La bestia extendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola a subir. Titubeó al sentirse extraña, pero lo hizo, jalando a Gabi. Mikasa se aferró a los nudillos del titán atacante y la niña se aferró a ella, miedosa por tales alturas.

―Dónde están los demás –preguntó Mikasa respecto sus compañeros― ¿Y los _titanes_?

La respuesta vino ante sus ojos, con el titán _warhammer_ prácticamente destrozado, y ante él en su defensa, el titán _cuadrúpedo_ proveído de su equipo armamentístico. La plaza estaba destrozada y abarrotada de elementos que Eren creó a partir de los poderes proporcionados por el titán _martillo_. Con varias columnas punzantes alzándose hacia los cielos, resultaba una ardua tarea el tan solo intentar derrumbarlas y pasarlas, y con Gabi en manos de Eren Jeager un alto riesgo.

 _Dónde_ … Se volvió a preguntar Mikasa, tratando de avistar a sus camaradas. Hasta que sus oídos percibieron tiros, voces y gritos, resultando en un continuado tiroteo entre edificios puestos a ambos lados de una calle colindante, con algunos cadáveres y sangre, esparcidos y repartidos por el lugar, entre los montones de piedra. Miró nuevamente a Eren, quien no apartó la vista del enemigo ni un segundo, cuyo número de fuerzas crecía en cuestión de minutos.

―Eren…deberíamos irnos

Era lo primero que podía pensar cualquiera. Parecía que era lo que iba a hacer Eren cuando el soldado Floch, ahora su mano derecha, apareció posándose en uno de los hombros del titán _atacante_ y se acercó a su oído. Fue entonces que Floch dijo encargarse junto a Jean Kristen de la milicia. Quiso llevarse a Gabi pero la niña se negó en rotundo, aferrándose a la mujer.

―Floch, qué está pasando, qué le has dicho a Eren…

―El _tesoro_ –dijo él, lanzando un ancla para saltar de encima de la bestia y unirse a las tropas _eldianas_ , ahora arrinconadas― ¡No regresen sin él! –gritó alejándose

Varios proyectiles comenzaron a caer sobre el terreno puntiagudo que Jeager creó para frenar el avance de las tropas y dejar al titán _cuadrúpedo_ con menos opciones de atacar al mantener a Gabi como rehén. Sin embargo, éste decidió disparar a cañón bajo. Momento en el que Eren echó a correr hacia uno de los costados, donde el terreno era más llano y por tanto expuesto ante el plomo de Marley. El _atacante_ se paró ante la boca de un subterráneo, en cuyas escaleras dejó a la niña y a Mikasa, para luego introducir la cabeza y proceder al endurecimiento por completo de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron completamente a oscuras.

―Gabi, ¿estás bien? –fue lo primero que preguntó Mikasa

―Creo que sí. ¿Dónde estamos?

La azabache encendió su linterna, alumbrando el lugar.

―En un callejón subterráneo…o algo parecido

El lugar de pronto retumbó, como si se tratara de un terremoto. Las bombas. Caían, y a cada segundo con más fuerza.

Mikasa anduvo un par de metros, con Gabi pegada a ella, hasta dar con la boca abierta del rostro del titán _atacante_ , hecho piedra.

Las paredes y el suelo no paraban de temblar y Eren no aparecía por ningún lado. La estatua de su titán no mostraba fisuras. ¿Acaso, no escapó?

Sin dudarlo la azabache agarró sus espadas. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí dentro.

Pero de pronto, la piedra se rajó y la congelada garganta se partió, saliendo Eren de entre las fauces de estatua de su propio titán, con las marcas carmesí bajo los párpados de sus ojos verdes. Vio a Mikasa quien lo miraba atónita y, como si nada, caminó pasándole por el lado.

―Deberías tener un poco más de fe y…preocuparte menos –comentó él con reprimenda, tomando por sorpresa a una muda Mikasa, quien resguardó sus armas― Déjame una linterna…

―E-es la única que tengo –respondió, saliendo de su asombro

―Alúmbrame el camino, entonces –ordenó, empezando a caminar por el pasillo, llevándoles a un túnel subterráneo en el que vislumbraron las recientes ruinas de una estación de tren abandonada. La niña comentó que era una estación en la que los ciudadanos pusieron su empeño para mejorar las comunicaciones y contribuir al progreso de _Libertio_ , construida a partir de los viejos túneles y cuevas que en su día usaron guardias y reyes del pasado. Circularon, dejando atrás los temblores. Hasta que Eren se detuvo, dubitativo― Y ahora…

―Eren, a dónde vamos…

―A por el _tesoro_

― Con que _Marley_ tiene un _tesoro_ … Vale. Y de qué nos sirve eso a nosotros

―Sólo calla y sígueme

― ¡Oye! ¡No le hables así y tenle más respeto! –exclamó Gabi de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos. Eren la miró cabreado, y al sentirse amenazada se escondió detrás de Mikasa. Él miró a Mikasa e hizo un mohín con los labios, con ademán de decir algo y reprenderla. No obstante, chasqueó la lengua y regresó su mirada al frente.

―Sigamos…

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de continuar el camino.

Tras varios metros dieron con una cueva subterránea, en la que el agua era cristalina y algunas barcas de madera viejas aún se sostenían sujetas entorno a lo que parecía ser un pequeño puerto antiguo, al que probablemente pocas personas tenían acceso. Se toparon con unas escaleras bastante empinadas, en forma de caracola. Llegó un momento en el que la subida se hizo interminable y hasta Eren tuvo que pararse a descansar. A los minutos se toparon con una trampilla. Tras subirla, se encontraron en una especie de sótano o despensa, con otras escaleras, las cuales subían hacia una puerta de roble añejo.

―Hemos llegado…

Nada más pasarla el ambiente oscuro, frío y poco luminoso cambió por completo. Ahora se encontraban en mitad de un antiguo pero lujoso pasillo de matices blancos, con cuadros pintados al óleo y marcos bañados en oro, de espejos a cada paso y ventanas que dejaban pasar toda la luminosidad del día, a pesar de estar nublado. A penas había muebles y en algunas habitaciones éstos estaban cubiertos con mantos o cerradas a cal y canto.

―Es la antigua residencia de los _Tybur_. Tras hacerse millonarios, la familia compró este palacio y desde entonces se lo fueron pasando de generación en generación –explicaba, caminando por los pasillos sin pararse a observar nada, con un objetivo claro en mente. La pequeña Gabi miraba boquiabierta a su alrededor, fascinada ante tanto lujo. Era esplendoroso.

Llegaron ante una puerta de doble hoja. Se trataba del dormitorio principal, el cual daba a su vez a un despacho propio. En él se encontraba el _tesoro_ y Eren lo sabía. Su instinto se lo decía. El corazón le palpitaba y tenía calambres en las manos. Estaba cerca.

―Debe estar…en el sitio menos insospechado –opinó Mikasa

―Mira el escritorio…echaré un vistazo a los estantes

Tras un minuto Eren dio con la caja fuerte. Ésta se abría con una serie de combinaciones, sorprendiendo a Mikasa por su pronta averiguación. Se trataba de la fecha de nacimiento de la hermana menor de _Tybur_ , la antigua portadora del titán martillo. En el interior encontraron una pequeña caja de madera de roble, oscura. Eren se atrevió a abrirla y, con sumo cuidado, cogió la preciada reliquia entre sus manos. Un rubí en cuyo interior se movía una especie de humo violeta; cabía en la palma de la mano.

―Eren…qué es eso –preguntó curiosa, poniéndose a su lado

―Es un catalizador. A medida que _Ymir_ envejecía, menor control tenía sobre el poder _titán_. Lo desarrolló para gobernarlo. Y no volverse loca –le contestó él, sosteniendo la reliquia entre su dedo índice y pulgar, captando su atención y la de Gabi, quien observaba desde la distancia― ¿No creerías que hice venir a la legión, sólo para conquistar _Libertio_?

―No lo sé, Eren. Tampoco es que me cuentes nada. Ni siquiera me diriges la palabra

Sin más, ella se separó de él, bordeando el escritorio, para aflojarle un poco los apretados grilletes a la niña, y darle agua. Ella también estaba acalorada así que fueron al baño. Por suerte los grifos aun funcionaban.

Eren se quedó en el sitio. Aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Y le irritaba porque no debería importarle lo que pensara o dejara de pensar esa mujer ni sus sentimientos. Él rompió su amistad. O al menos eso creyó. Porque de pronto, se descubrió así mismo hablándole amigablemente, olvidando las distancias.

Tras un momento tenso para sí mismo, lo mejor era pasar del tema. Y largarse cuanto antes. El enemigo no tardaría mucho en llegar a ellos. De hecho, tan poco tardó que ya tenía un punto de láser rojo sobre la mano con la que sostenía el _tesoro_ _de_ _Ymir_.

Un disparo fue seguido de otro y las balas empezaron a caer, rompiendo las ventanas, muebles, espejos, valiosos jarrones, cuadros… y llenando de agujeros las llanas paredes del dormitorio, haciendo saltar astillas y pedazos de cristal. Tal como Eren, Mikasa y Gabi se habían echado al suelo. Tras varios segundos que parecían interminables, la lluvia paró, dando cierto alivio en el joven, quien se apresuró a entrar al cuarto para resguardarse mejor, pero causando que los disparos se reanudasen con ímpetu. Eren se puso de espaldas contra la pared y con las palmas en las manos sobre la misma, hizo crecer su masa y moldearla hasta cubrir la entrada y reforzar la pared.

―Guau –murmuró Gabi asombrada al ver tan de cerca tal habilidad, la habilidad de un ser humano en el manejo de los poderes del titán _martillo_ sin necesidad de transformarse

―Aguantará un rato –dijo Eren, inclinándose levemente para respirar. Hacer algo así le suponía cierto esfuerzo, más sin existir conversión. La preocupación asaltó a Mikasa, y le tendió un pañuelo húmedo, para que se refrescara. Era poco pero se agradecía― Tenemos que salir de aquí –y tras decir aquello, el suelo retumbó― Por los planos, debe existir un conducto de ventilación

El mismo resultó en el techo. Jeager ascendió primero, seguido por la menor y la azabache a la retaguardia. Tuvieron que deslizarse prácticamente a rastras, gateando. El aire escaseaba. Gabi sentía que se desmayaba. Cuando llegaron a la salida respiraron al fin, encontrándose con el inmenso jardín del palacio.

Miraron a diestra y siniestra. Nadie. O eso creyó, cuando echaron a correr y las balas comenzaron a perseguir sus talones.

― ¡Cuidado! ¡Aún tienen a la rehén! –advirtió un soldado _marleyano_ , cuya voz fue reconocida por Gabi, quien se paró de pronto, entorpeciéndole la carrera a Mikasa― ¡GAAABIII! ¡Aguanta muchacha, vamos por ti!

― ¿Sargento? –al voltear comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba de él― ¡SARGENTO MAGATH! –gritó a pleno pulmón, con lágrimas y congoja en la garganta, entre el terror y la alegría

El enemigo se acercó y casi los tuvieron encima cuando una pared se irguió del suelo, interponiendo un muro, evitando su avance e intervención. Sin embargo, un fuerte dolor hizo que Mikasa se sujetase un brazo y cayese arrodillada, mientras sangraba. Eren se arrancó un jirón y presionó sobre su herida, envolviéndola. Mikasa lo miró, apretando los dientes. No era un balazo corriente. Sentía como si le quemara el brazo entero. Eren vio su rostro, sus ojos. Estaba temblando… Realmente le dolía. Levantó la cabeza, divisando a Gabi alejarse, aprovechando la distracción. Al mismo tiempo que el muro era traspasado por el _warhammer_ , para luego recuperar en su boca a la niña.

―Mierda –dijo Mikasa entre dientes, anticipando lo que les supondría: ser un blanco a abatir.

El titán enemigo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y, como loco, golpeó los puños contra sus pectorales. Mikasa no estaba segura de lo que significaba aquello, pero Eren pareció entenderlo. Mas cuando el _cuadrúpedo_ apareció, situándose al lado de su compañero. Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

―Mikasa, si aún puedes moverte…ve y busca a las tropas. Quedan en dirección suroeste. En mitad del camino hay un gran caudal de río pero tiene puentes por los que cruzar. Si encuentras impedimento, lanza una bengala roja

―Y tú qué… ¿Te quedarás solo frente a…tantos?

―Preocúpate por ti y de cumplir la orden –le dijo, pero Mikasa mantenía la mirada gacha, con temblores y cierta dificultad para hablar con fluidez― Eh –le llamó él, haciendo que levantara la mirada

―No mueras… –le pidió ella

Casi podría jurar, pese al mareo, que lo vio sonreír de soslayo. Sintió un fuerte apretón sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza la levantó, poniéndola en pie. Miró sus orbes verdes una vez más y dio media vuelta, marchándose de allí a todo correr, hasta alcanzar una zona edificada y hacer uso del 3DMS.

Eren quedó frente al enemigo, cargado de rencor y equipado de recursos y estrategias con las que arremeter contra su vida, o mejor dicho, contra su libertad. El objetivo era capturarlo vivo, y no estaba dispuesto a que aquello sucediera. Y aunque preferiría la muerte, tampoco estaba por la labor de dejarse vencer. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

La idea principal era mantener a la fuerza principal del enemigo a raya, sin darle oportunidad de avanzar hacia la otra parte del ejército _marleyano_ , ocupado con los _jeagueristas_. Sin embargo, un pequeño equipo se desligó del grupo y lo rodeó por un costado. Trató de detenerles, pero un proyectil ocupó su tiempo, evitando su pretensión. Esperaba que no dieran alcance a Mikasa, que ella fuera lo bastante rápida. Pero estando herida…

Decidió gritar. Y su rugido titánico sorprendió al enemigo. Mas cuando el propio Eren tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, desconcertándolos.

Por otro lado…

Mikasa fue alcanzada y justo antes de llegar al río, tuvo que pararse en un edificio en el que se mantenía escondida. Curiosamente, en una enfermería donde divisó un botiquín y entre el mismo un antibiótico. Se sentó tras unos estantes, esperando su efecto, cuando escuchó unas pisadas. Revisó su armamento, aún cargado. Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente.

Al asomarse divisó un par de soldados entrando con escopeta y pistola por delante. Esperó el momento idóneo de atacar. Acabó con ellos en un segundo, los disparos atrajeron a más guerreros y salió disparada por una de las ventanas, colgándose de los edificios, pero siendo perseguida por un furgón. Giró a otra calle con la idea de distraerlos, pero pudieron seguirle la pista. Eran muy rápidos. Las balas no cesaban y una dio de lleno contra un brazo metálico extensible. Cayó. Terminó tirada en el suelo, con un furgón detrás y otro que le venía por delante. Una lágrima cayó, entre el dolor del cuerpo que se le escapaba escupiendo sangre y la impotencia del alma. No había cumplido la misión. La matarían o encerrarían ahora. No vería más a su gente.

Lanzó una bengala roja.

¿Era su fin?

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y los pasos de los gigantes se acercaron hasta ser ensordecedores.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

El titán _atacante_ se acercaba por la retaguardia y antes de poder reaccionar, el convoy fue aplastado con sus ocupantes y su amenaza eliminada. Siguió corriendo hacia Mikasa cuando fue cogido por el cuello desde la misma retaguardia por el _warhammer_ , y disparado al dorso de la pierna. Desestabilizándolo. Haciendo que cayera prácticamente encima de ella, pero tuvo la lucidez suficiente como para aguantar unos pasos más, pasar a la azabache por encima ―quien se cubrió la cabeza― y dejarse caer sobre la otra camioneta de enfrente. Al mismo tiempo que endurecía su nuca, protegiéndose.

Mikasa se reincorporó, dolorida. Con los ojos brillantes, vibrantes. Asombrada. Mirando atónita a Eren. La había salvado. Había acudido a su señal. De inmediato.

Escuchó un rugido al otro lado. El titán cuadrúpedo, mucho más atrás, se desplomó en el suelo. Herido. Agujereado por todas partes. Era su señal de retirada individual. Por su parte, ya había dado de sí bastante. Pero por otro, continuaba su compañero. El _warhammer_ se empeñaba en obtener a Eren, tratando de arañar su cristalizada nuca. De pronto, una raja. Se empezaba a partir.

Se levantó, con sus escasas fuerzas y empezó a correr hacia ellos, agarró sus espadas y se lanzó contra el enemigo, quien al detectarla se apartó de inmediato antes de que cortara su cabeza; al menos esa fue la intención de la miliciana. Mikasa se posó sobre la nuca del atacante, sin quitar la vista del hostil, quien permanecía quieto, observándola, pensativo. Hasta que recordó algo, reconociendo a la muchacha.

― _Tú eres la maldita que me cortó en pedazos ese día, para que Jeager se hiciera con el titán martillo_ –caviló el guerrero Galiard, poseedor del titán _warhammer_ , para luego desbocar su rabia en un grito ensordecedor de que hizo llevar las manos de la azabache a tapar sus orejas.

Eren levantó su titán y echó a correr, antes de dejarse atrapar nuevamente por él. Aunque en esta ocasión, estaba más centrado en la mujer afianzada a su nuca que al propio Eren en sí. Pese a su velocidad, el _warhammer_ les pisaba los talones, trepando por las paredes colindantes de los edificios de las calles. Llegaron al río y tomaron el puente, pero a mitad de cruce divisaron un tanque al otro lado, cual empezó a lanzarles bombas aunque sin darles alcance. Sin embargo, consiguiendo el objetivo de detenerles. Entonces Eren y Mikasa, se las vieron frente al titán enemigo.

―Eren –comenzó ella a hablarle, subida a su hombro―, sé que es un río profundo, pero es agua dulce y puede que lo resistas mejor. Deberíamos saltar. Yo…me estoy debilitando –reconoció Mikasa, agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Eren escuchó sus palabras. Sorprendido. Jamás pensó en oírle hablar así, reconociendo que estaba cansada o tan siquiera alternando a otra posibilidad que no fuera la lucha, como la de escapar. Pero… Ella estaba herida. Tenía una herida de bala, contusiones. Él también estaba en sus últimas. Quizá debería pensar en su seguridad y olvidarse de obtener otro poder titán.

Sin embargo…

―A no ser…que prefieras luchar. Y me olvidaré de eso. Tú decides

Le dijo también, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. ¿Estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de su propio desgaste sólo por…él? ¿Por lo que él decidiera? ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Si es que acaso era capaz de hacerlo? Por supuesto.

Recordó el relato de Jean a cerca de cómo él y el resto enfrentaron al _acorazado_ en la _Batalla de Shigansina_. Mikasa se empecinó con él, hasta el punto de lanzarse con las mínimas posibilidades en un único ataque que por fortuna salió bien gracias a la intromisión de Hanji Zoe; en su sola idea de impedir que Reiner Braun entorpeciera el enfrentamiento de él y Armin contra el _colosal_.

Por supuesto que era capaz de aparcar el dolor. Era una Ackerman.

Claro que, ella sufrió las consecuencias, porque cuando se calmó todo, tuvo un serio desmayo y pasó dos días durmiendo de seguido. No de las heridas en sí, si no por agotamiento.

Y si tal vez… ¿Tal vez pudiera hacerlo?

Pero… ¿Y Mikasa?

Galliard prendió contra ellos pero sus pasos se vieron entorpecidos cuando del suelo emergieron estacas, impidiéndole el paso, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para invitar a Mikasa a subir sobre su mano y dejarla en el suelo con cuidado.

Él le señaló con sus manazas en dirección al otro lado. Quería que se largase.

¿Pero con ella había más posibilidades de obtener al _warhammer_? ¿No?

No. Su vida iba primero. _Ella_ iba primero.

Se resistió a abandonarle; Eren dio un golpe en el suelo con un claro mensaje de exigencia y orden. Finalmente Mikasa se retiró, colgándose de las partes dorsales del puente con el 3DMS, con el fin de llegar al otro lado y buscar a Jean y Floch, para traer las tropas.

Avanzaba sin impedimento, oyendo el eco los gruñidos y el retumbar de los golpes por la pelea titán, cuando el equipo comenzó a fallarle y se vio en la obligación de descender y posarse en una de las vigas inferiores. Cuando fue a revisarlo un disparo cruzó ante sus ojos, seguido de otro, obligándola a descender hasta la base de hormigón, quedando a unos metros del río. Ahí se mantuvo cobijada hasta que la lluvia cesó. Pues se retiraron ante la amenaza del forcejeo mantenida entre ambas bestias sobre el puente. Fue entonces cuando una de ellas cayó, levantando olas alrededor. Mikasa levantó la vista, avistando una pequeña figura clamando auxilio. Sin dudarlo, acudió en su ayuda y regresó para poner su cuerpecito sobre el hormigón. Se agarró a un saliente de la roca para que no se la llevara la corriente, mientras recuperaba el aliento y Gabi volvía a respirar. La niña, ayudándose de sus brazos, volteó y se deslizó unos centímetros hacia Mikasa.

―Gracias… -le susurró exhausta, pero agradecida, mirándola a los ojos. Mikasa asintió. Se agarró a otra roca, e hizo ademán de subir, cuando una gigantesca sombra se cernió sobre su espalda- ¡Mikasa! –gritó la pequeña _eldiana_ , mas su afán de aviso llegó tarde- ¡Mikasaaa!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire, cuando fue consciente de su encierro entre los nudillos de la mano del titán que la pretendía ahogar. Forcejeando, Mikasa trataba de librarse de su agarre como fuere, tras unos segundos de pelea logró liberar sus manos y con un cuchillo que guardaba, empezó a apuñalar con desesperación sin lograr apenas nada. Cada vez más oscuro, a penas distinguía donde maniobrar y sin quererlo acuchilló su propia piel. Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, los músculos se entumecían. La presión en el pecho era abrumadora, sus pulmones le exigían aire y sus ojos entrecerrados luz, esperanza, vida.

Un último destello vislumbró entre las penumbras el rostro del warhammer, a quien le pareció entrever su sonrisa de gozo ante su sufrimiento, ante su destino. Su muerte. Miró hacia arriba buscando el cielo, pero solo encontró la gran distancia que le separaba de la superficie y de la luz, perturbada ahora por una sombra y una oscura cueva, envolviéndola.

 _El negro perduró durante un tiempo. Pareció eterno hasta que después se encontró bajando unas escaleras, para reunirse con una mujer de cabello oscuro entorno a una mesa de madera, mientras que la dicha se dispensaba de tela e hilos entre sus manos, hablándole, y al mismo tiempo con un hombre que parecía disponerse a cocinar, pelando una patata. Ambos charlaban y reían a carcajadas pero de ninguno pudo distinguir palabras o voces. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Se sentía a gusto, abrigada, querida. Podría permanecer sorda y muda durante el resto de sus días mientras estuviese allí. Que no le importaría._

Pero la luz y una voz envolvente la devolvieron a la realidad, despertando de una manera abrupta, mientras su pecho convulsionaba, echando su cuerpo para delante, librándose del agua tragada. Cuando la tos cesó, su cuerpo cayó para atrás, siendo recogida de inmediato por unos brazos.

―Mikasa…

― ¿Mn? Eren… -susurró ella, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes preciosos, relucientes por las lagrimillas, de un destello vibrante que parecían sonreírle con alivio

―Sí. Tranquila, ya estás a salvo –le dijo él, mientras retiraba el flequillo empapado del rostro de la azabache, manteniéndola abrazada y sujetada entre en cobijo de su pecho y regazo. Ahí se mantuvo durante todo el tiempo, mirándola a los ojos, y ella sin apenas fuerza manteniendo los suyos en los de él. Mientras un tropel de personas descendía por cuerdas de unos grandes globos negros sitiados en el cielo de una tarde que terminaba de acaecer.

―Gabi…

―Allí –él la giró un poco y con el dedo señaló en dirección a la pequeña, la cual estaba siendo atendida por los sanitarios, quienes le pusieron una manta seca alrededor y curaban sus heridas. Parecía agotada, tal como ella lo estaba

― ¿Y el… _warhammer_? –Eren arqueó las cejas, para bajar la mirada de inmediato, decepcionado, puesto que una de sus intenciones era recopilar al mayor número de poderes titánicos a su favor. No lo consiguió esta vez― Lo siento. Hg… –se quejó ella, dolorida

―Deja de hablar –fue una petición más que una orden, aunque a juzgar por su tono parecía más bien lo segundo. Como fuere, Mikasa cayó y se instalaron en un mutismo conveniente, donde él la abrazaba, ofreciéndole algo de calor, al tiempo que un grupo de gentes corrieron en dirección a ellos.

Un grupo de soldados, entre ellos sanitarios y Jean Kristen, quien tras preguntar por el estado de ambos y con especial ímpetu por la joven Ackerman, se quedó observando por un momento la escena. Y a Eren, quien estuvo pendiente hasta que fueron a ingresar con ella en el aparato elevador, subiéndola en una camilla.

―Vamos a casa…

Le dijo él, antes de que la elevaran hacia la unidad de cuidado y tuviera que separarse de ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Después de un capítulo tan corto, era hora de resarcir y espero haber acertado. Para quien se le haya hecho muy largo, lo siento de antemano, pero lo requería. Más adelante dudo haga algo semejante, sin embargo, trataré de mejorar la calidad.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores. Espero les siga gustando y se animen a seguirlo. Seguir viendo a los del principio y encontrar nuevos lectores que se atreven a comentar dan ánimos para continuar. En verdad, se agradecen.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente, que con suerte llegará aunque bastante tarde.**_

 _ **Hasta otro entonces, Sara.**_

.


End file.
